Fenrir Hero Academia
by silversean24
Summary: In Earth, there are those born with a Quirk, powers gifted to them manifesting at the age of four or five. Yet one among them is different. Cloud Strife, a hardened warrior enters this world. With the arrival of Cloud comes many changes among others.
1. Childhood Friends

**Character Profile:**

 **Name: Cloud Strife**

 **Age: 15 years old.**

 **Height: 5'8 (173 cm)**

 **Personality: Mature, brooding, collected.**

 **Epithets: Guardian of the Lifestream, Hero of Edge, Angel of Death**

 **Biography: Enduring a hard life since childhood, Cloud wanted to join SOLDIER, an elite group of trained heroes in Shinra company, but was rejected, being demoted to an infantryman. On October 1st, his hometown was burned down and was forced to be a test subject for professor Hojo, being injected with mako energy, enhancing his physical capabilities, along with speed and reflexes but left him poisoned in the process. In an attempt to rescue him, his close friend Zack Fair died, giving Cloud the Buster Sword, Zack's famous weapon.**

 **After defeating Sephiroth twice over, Cloud was sent to the world of the Empire, where turmoil was abound. Corruption ran free thanks to Prime Minister Honest, a man filled with evil and likes to see others suffer for his own pleasure. Cloud joined Night Raid, an assassination group dedicated to eliminating the Prime Minister once and for all. This time, Cloud has stained himself with the blood of others, though the blood he spilled were from those who were less than innocent, caring only about themselves. While in there, Cloud awakened a power deep within him. The power of Sephiroth, the same man who burnt down his village. This power allowed the Empire to call him by his famous name, "Angel of Death" as whenever Cloud enters the battlefield... only a few are still alive.**

 **The defeat of the Prime Minister allowed him peace at last, with no more fighting... feeling pity for him, Zack and Aerith decided to reborn him in a world called Earth, where people with powers called Quirks use their gift for good or evil. Eventually, he met Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo, two people who bore these unique gifts. The three of them were inseparable in their childhood.**

 **Abilites: Master Swordsmanship, enhanced physical strength, speed and reflexes. Thanks to the mako in his body, his reflexes, speed and strength are beyond those of a normal human. After being nearly killed in the Empire, he awakened Sephiroth's power, allowing him to tap into his power, making his already absurd strength and speed even higher.**

 **Hello. I feel like my story kinda sucked, so I decided to change it, with Izuku entering the fray. So yeah, I also gave him a Quirk so that he can fight along with Katsuki and Cloud, as I felt bad for him being the odd man out. Oh, and the Quirk I used for him isn't mine. It belonged to another author, who I thank for giving me such a good idea.**

"Alright everyone, class is over!" Said the teacher of an unknown middle school. It was the end of the year, and people are going through to another phase of the world called high school, but it wasn't any ordinary high school. Those who have Quirks, a power that was unique to only one person have the potential to become heroes or villains. Those who are heroes can sign up to a school dedicated to training heroes while those who are villains go to the League of Villians. Although... one of the students of this school is different.

Fifteen year old Cloud Strife, former member of Night Raid and AVALANCHE and in the Empire, well known with the title "Angel of Death" for his powers is sitting in the classroom, looking out the window with a bored look into his face. He was reborn into this new world. But he still kept his experiences and his traumas. Not to mention his powers. The mako injected within his body still lingers within his teenage body, as evident by his glowing mako blue eyes. He doesn't have a Quirk... and he doesn't need one either. He still maintained his powers, along with the additional ones he had gained by unlocking the potential of the S-Cells within his body.

This world was better than the previous one. There were heroes in this world that were willing to do good, with the famous one being All Might. He was so well known for his heroics to the point that people named him the "Symbol of Peace." It wasn't as badass as "Angel of Death," but it was more reassuring. Right now, many students were decideding to go to a high school, the famous one being called UA Academy. It was a school dedicated to training heroes, the number one school. It was a dream come true for a student to attend there.

"Hey, Strife, ready for highschool?" Asked a gruff and deep voice. Craning his neck, he saw a blond about his height with wild, spiky hair and red eyes, with the posture of a delinquent.

"Ready when you are, Bakugo." Yes, this blond was Katsuki Bakugo, one of his childhood friends. His temper was explosive as his power. His Quirk allows him to conjure explosions, though his powers is more useful at the hands of a villain.

"That's more like it." He grinned competitively at the swordsman.

"Wow, both of them are so cool!"

"Yeah, their Quirks are so badass."

"I heard that Strife, Bakugo and Midoriya are attending UA academy!" Craning their neck, both boys were looking at a boy with messy, green hair and green eyes. His other childhood friend was named Izuku Midoriya and his power rivals that of Katsuki's. He has the ability to form emeralds out of thin air, but these aren't you usual green jewelry. A single touch can turn an object into emerald and cannot be melted by normals means. It's tougher than your average emerald.

"Oh hell yeah! These three are crazy strong!" Said another student.

"I hope you two are ready for UA!" Said Izuku in a cheerful manner, smiling happily. Cloud also had the desire to join UA, but his reasons are different that Katsuki's or Izuku's. Izuku wanted to be like All Might and Katsuki had the desire to be number one, but his reason to join is because of his late friend, Zack Fair.

Before his passing, he passed the Buster Sword, his signature weapon onto him, personally naming him his legacy. Despite the good he did in Gaia and the Empire, he felt like he didn't live up to his expectations. When he heard about UA, he was skeptical at first, but eventually, when Katsuki and Izuku were thinking about joining, Cloud may as well, to keep both of them out of trouble.

The middle school student body named them "The Three Musketeers" because they hang around each other a lot. Izuku is the shy and awkward boy. Katsuki is the delinquent and the rebel. Cloud is the cool, calm collected one of the group. Together the three of them have a tendency to get wrapped up in their teenage shenanigans. Katsuki's temper was extremely explosive to the point that he was unpopular with his peers. Only with the arrival of Cloud and Izuku did his temper slightly calm down. He still exploded, but they are not as frequent. While Bakugo would normally blow anyone off, but the emerald using Quirk and the master swordsman's skills impressed him to a degree and thus, he considered the two of them worthy rivals and tolerated the duo. While he doesn't like to when either or both boys help him out, he nonetheless welcomes their presence, as he considers the duo worthy of his attention.

The trio were now outside, walking side by side.

"So, when are you applying Deku?" Asked the delinquent of the trio.

"As soon as I come home, I'll ask my mom." Replied the shy one.

"And you, Strife? Don't tell me you're getting cold feet. I'll personally kick your ass someday." He said with a competitive grin. Cloud returned one with a smirk of his own.

"Hm. Come and try." He said smoothly. Bakugo made the mistake of trying to kick his ass... as it ended up with him being in the trash can. No matter how many times he tried to spar against him, Katsuki always loses. Instead of sulking about it, he vows to him that he will surpass Cloud. The swordsman was waiting for such a challenge to happen.

"Hey, look it's Cloud!" Said a girl.

"Yeah, let's get him!" The blond felt his hair spike up in fear.

"Damn it, I gotta go! I'll meet you back at the house, Izuku!" Yelled the swordsman, making a mad dash to the house.

Katsuki shook his head in pity. Cloud is also the chick magnet of the Three Musketeers. His cool demeanor, his looks and the fact that he can actually ride a motorcycle despite being fifteen gives him brownie points for the girls. Many girls think that his personality is akin to that of a "bad boy," because outside of his uniform, his clothes are mostly black. Naturally, a few guys ended up being envious over him as such. One time, a group of boys tried pranking him because of his popularity with the opposite sex. Let's just say him and surprisingly Katsuki joined in on the ass whooping. See, while the swordsman doesn't normally give a damn about what others think, if one were to try to prank him... you know shit is gonna go down.

Oh, and did I mention that a couple of months back on Valetine's Day, he received at least three boxes worth of love letters from various women? While most guys would cheer at that, Cloud just put his head down in annoyance. He couldn't just keep them inside his house, lest he take up a lot of space.

"Poor bastard, having to deal with this everyday." Added Katsuki. He can relate to Cloud to some extent, as he too has some fangirls of his own. While not as many as Cloud, they can really grate on his nerves.

"Yeah, I know." Many girls adore Izuku for his social awkwardness and his shy nature. And plus, they also dig his Quirk as well. Yes, the Three Musketeers tend to attract girls, thought Cloud is their main target. Everywhere he goes, the poor bastard has to worry about some girl getting the drop on him. Oddly enough, Izuku and Katsuki would even try to help him out, as they too know the pain of fangirls.

Cloud was making a frantic mad dash toward his house so fast that he didn't know that he bumped into someone until he felt the physical contact. Seeing the girl about to fall down, Cloud was able to catch her.

"Hey, you okay? Sorry about that." Cloud asked her. The girl opened her eyes to see a pair of sapphire blue eyes looking back at her. Blushing suddenly, she decided to back up, her face red with embarrassment. He got a better view of her, with more space created between them. He had to admit that she's pretty attractive, with a cute face like hers. She has shoulder length brown hair and big brown eyes. She has a bob style haircut, with two long locks of hair framing her face. A noticeable blush is present on her cheeks, making her even more cute.

"Kyyah! I'm so sorry about bumping into you!" She bowed her head many times in apology.

"No, it's me who should apologize. I didn't see where I was going and I got careless." Replied back the blonde, putting his hands in his pockets. When the girl got a better look at him, her face flushed slightly red. His eyes were a deep sapphire blue and they were slightly glowing, as if someone jammed headlights onto his brain. His hair is blonde, spiky yet refined, being slicked back. It did not go unnoticed by the swordsman, making him face palm mentally in annoyance,

"So...uh...what's your name?" Asked the girl in an awkward manner.

"Cloud Strife." He introduced, scratching his head sheepishly.

"My name is Ochako Uraraka, nice to meet you!" She smiled, her vibrant aura infectious. It was silent for a few moments until she decided to speak up once more.

"Soo...Are you going to UA?" She asked, feeling the need to start a conversation.

"Yeah." Said the swordsman, nodding his head.

"That's great, I'm going there too!" She smiled once more. Seriously, her smile is THAT vibrant, the blush on her cheeks making her even more cute.

As time passed on, both Ochako and Cloud started talking about a variety to topics, like what UA will be like, and what their Quirk is. Although Cloud has to lie about his Quirk, as... well he doesn't have one. But the swordsman has no need of it anyway, as the spiky blond retains his strength, skills and his latent powers.

"Oh, I gotta go, my house is this way." He said, pointing to the left. The cute brown haired girl nodded her head and smiled once more.

"Alright, see ya!" She waved. Cloud nodded his head, the spiky blonde walking towards his house.

 _"She was nice enough."_ Thought the blond, a small smile gracing his normally calm face.

"Yo, Strife!" Turning around, he saw Katsuki and Midoriya coming his way.

"Sorry about that. Damn, those fan girls are annoying." Groaned the swordsman, shaking his head.

"Yeah, no kidding." Agreed Katsuki, giving his fellow blonde a look of pity. Just then, an explosion rang out. Along with a slew of sewage and slime.

"Is that a villain over there!?" Asked Izuku.

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!? LET'S FUCK HIM UP!" Roared Katsuki, his explosion Quirk activating.

"I think we should leave it to the pro heroes." Said Izuku. While he isn't hesitant to defend himself, he had no formal training whatsoever... suddenly, a loud cry was heard from the same area as the villain.

"No, I'm with Katsuki on this one. We gotta take it down before it hurts more people." Closing his eyes, he held out his hand. White light flowed forth from his hand, eventually turning into a sword. Feeling the familiar grip of his weapon, he examined it quickly.

"Damn. I knew you were good fist to fist, but I didn't expect you to be good with a sword, much less summon one." Both Izuku and Katsuki knew Cloud was... a special case in terms of his powers. Since they both met him, he's done quite a slew of ridiculous shit. One time, despite being a fifteen year old, he was able to bench at least 150 pounds and run a mile with little signs of fatigue. Of course, Katsuki and Izuku are not weaklings either, but the reason Cloud has an edge over them is because of his combat prowess and his insane stamina. Hey, it takes a shitload of willpower to be stabbed in the stomach, heart and lungs and not cry out in pain.

"We'll worry about that later. Let's take him down." Cloud dashed forward, running at an abnormally fast speed for someone his age.

"You heard Strife, Deku. I'm joining him and kicking some ass!" Katsuki used his Explosion Quirk to boost himself forward. Izuku sighed, palming his face.

 _"Jeez..."_ he said mentally. Not wanting to see his two childhood friends injured, he used his gem constructing powers and flew himself to the area.

The villain is already out of control, with the sewage growing everywhere like a persistent fungus. The children were screaming in fear.

"HEY LOSER! EAT THIS!" Katsuki dove into the fight, launching an explosion at the slime monster, causing it to back up. Cloud followed up with a sword slash of his own, making him growl in pain. The monster tried to attack the children, until a green crystalline wall blocked the slime.

"Izuku!" Grabbing Cloud's hand, the swordsman threw Izuku, who generated a green ball of energy within his hand and thrusted it towards the slime, blasting it back a few feet.

The commotion was so loud that a few civilians were watching the fight unfold, with a few heroes even watching the scene. Just then, the slime monster slips into smaller groups, but it outnumbered the trio in ten to three, forcing them to cover each other's backs.

"Wow, not even an adult and we're already wrapped up in a fight that's supposed to be an adult's job." Quipped Izuku, summoning a sword made of crystal.

"We're heroes. This is supposed to be our job." Replied the blond teenage veteran, gripping his sword tightly.

"Still... since none of us like attention... we're probably gonna be even more fucked than middle school. Look, a media camera's up there." Cloud sighed, wanting to just disappear.

"Oh, well. We can't run away now. We're staining the name of heroes everywhere by running away." Interjected Izuku.

"Enough talk! It's ass whooping time! Strife, throw me!" Nodding his head, he grabbed Katsuki's hand and threw him at an extremely fast speed, nothing but a blur of blond and black clothing, as all of them are still in their uniform. Katsuki generated a ball of fire in his hand, growing larger by the minute.

"EAT THIS YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He threw the grenade explosion towards the cluster, disintegrating the poor saps into nothingness. Bakugo easily broke his fall, standing up shortly.

"It's my go." Closing his eyes, Izuku generated a small green energy in his hand. Concentrating even further, he allowed it to grow larger. Opening his eyes, Midoriya yelled with power coursing through his body.

"TAKE THIS!" Thrusting his hand forward, green energy shot out of his hand, eliminating more of the enemy.

"Time to wrap this up." Closing his eyes, Cloud concentrated, feeling the energy of his Limit Break. He let his anger course through his body, his anger growing within his body.

"Stars...RAIN DOWN!" Suddenly, six meteors rained down upon the slime monsters, permanently eliminating the slime monsters. Smoke and molten rock peppered them, eliminating it instantly. Izuku and Bakugo's mouth dropped. He knew Cloud was capable of insane shit... but he didn't expect that from his rival. Izuku saw a small bit slime trying to get away, but Izuku was able to capture it by surrounding it with green energy.

"Well... didn't see that coming huh?" Asked Izuku, scratching his head. For as long as they knew Cloud, he was an enigma at best. But they know a couple of thing about the swordsman, such as his insane physical strength despite being a mere teenager. But they didn't expect him to summon a sword out of thin air and summon _meteors_ out of the damn sky. Meteors, as in those that come from space. And he can summon them like nothing.

"Come on, we need to check on the kids." Said Cloud, desummoning his sword. Katsuki and Izuku nodded his head, going over to the children. Both the swordsman and the Explosive delinquent's faces softened so as to not scare children. Hey, Katsuki may be a bit of a dick, but there are times when he draws the line.

"Are you all okay?" Asked Izuku, towards the scared children.

"Y-yes." Said one. Cloud smiled to reassure them.

"Hey, you're all are gonna be ok." He said softly to them, to calm them down. Just then, the trio heard clapping.

"Damn, those three are so badass!"

"Wow, they'd fit in in UA just fine."

"I didn't think they'd so something so reckless, yet so brave." The trio facepalmed at the attention they were getting.

"I feel like we fucked up." Said Katsuki.

"You think?" Asked Cloud sarcastically.

"Yeah, no kidding." Sighed Izuku.

"There is one good thing about this, though." Both his childhood friends looked at him, confused.

"We can definitely enter UA, now that they saw our skills." Katsuki turned competitive.

"Yeah, and when we get there I'll be sure to kick your ass!" He said pridefully to his fellow blonde.

"Come on, we need to get outta here. It's good that school's over. Otherwise we'd deal with fan girls." Both Izuku and Cloud shivered at that.

"I don't want a repeat of Valentine's Day." Said the swordsman.

"Yeah, didn't they try to tie you in a chair?" Asked Izuku.

"Don't remind me.' Said the spiky blonde.

"Hey, you three!" The trio turned around and saw an all-familiar face.

"All Might!" Yes, it was indeed the big man himself. He wore his superhero costume, with his muscles bulging under it.

"What three did was reckless. Next time, leave the heroism to us, yeah?" Asked All Might with a concerned look on his face.

"Sorry. It was just those kids were in trouble and they needed help." Said Cloud.

"It's cool. Now can I get your names?" Asked All Might.

"Cloud Strife."

"Izuku Midoriya."

"Katsuki Bakugo."

"Nice to meet you three! And on behalf on the heroic community, we thank you for your selfless act of valor." The trio waved it off, acting in a nonchalant manner.

"Well, I hope to see you three in UA Academy!" All Might then bounded away, leaving the trio surprised.

"So... that happened." Said Cloud after a few awkward moments.

"I can't believe we got praised by All Might!" Said Izuku, going into what Katsuki and Cloud would dub, "fanboy mode."

"Come on let's get back. I think we earned enough attention for today." Said the blonde warrior, looking back. His two friends nodded in agreement, following him along.

 **Inside the house...**

"Mom, I'm home!" Said Izuku, with Cloud following behind him. Yes, in this world, Cloud is the adoptive brother of Izuku. Here was how they met.

 _Flashback..._

 _Izuku was walking down with his mother, Inko Midoriya. It was raining outside and both of them just went to the grocery store to get some food for themselves and for a nearby orphanage. Izuku's mother was friends with the one who ran the orphanage, being fast friends since childhood. Her name was Rin Miyata and her Quirk was the ability to control light._

 _You see, Izuku wanted to go there because he wanted to meet a certain boy that he talked to there. At first though, he ignored Izuku's attempts to form a bond of friendship, but eventually, the boy warmed up to him._

 _"This is it, Izuku. You said you wanted to see that boy again, right?" The he nodded his head excitingly. She sighed in exhaustion. She watched the boy sometimes. He's either alone or with Izuku, with no attempt with trying to befriend the other kids whatsoever. He seems to be only comfortable around her own son, which she seems happy that he isn't extremely introverted. Her son was so excited to talk to him that she would take him to the orphanage whenever possible._

 _"Ah, hello Inko." Said a smooth, feminine voice. It was a woman about her age with a slender figure, fit for a model. Her eyes were purple, as I'd her hair and it was tied to a bun. She wore a white shirt and a black long skirt that reached down to her feet._

 _"Rin, it's been awhile isn't it?" She asked her companion._

 _"Yes, indeed. Come, I have prepared food for you and your son."_

 _"Thank you. Oh, and here's some supplies for the children as well." Said Inko, handing her some bags which she took happily._

 _"Thank you, we were almost out of milk." Replied Rin._

 _After the mother of Izuku came in, they talked about what's happening in their lives, the stress of handling the orphanage and life in general._

 _"I see that your son is fairly close to Cloud." Said the orphanage caretaker, smiling at the brooding boy's willingness to communicate to Izuku._

 _"Who?" Asked Inko._

 _"That's the one that your son keep wanting to meet. It's good that he at least has someone that he is willing to talk to."_

 _"Oh, he has no friends?" Asked Inko._

 _"No. He tends to distance himself away from the others, only talking to them if necessary. Whenever it was time to play a group game, Cloud has a tendency to separate himself from the crowd, wanting to do his own thing. Your son was lucky to have even been able to socialize him." Rin replied back, chuckling._

 _A small thought crept into Izuku's mom's mind. She was thinking about adopting him because it seems the duo was able to get along fairly well. And due to her raising her son since she was at a fairly young age, she knows when Izuku is feeling sad, even if she tries to hide it. Analyzing Cloud, she knew this kid endured loneliness his whole life, explaining the hesitance of joining a group activity Rin has set up. The expressions of the other children were of happy, go-lucky and energetic people wanting to do what they want. Cloud's expression was one of devoid of life, as if he doesn't wanna live anymore. His face adopted a stern, no-nonsense expression._

 _Yet, whenever Izuku hangs around with him, that same stoic expression shows a little bit of emotion, as every time Izuku comes, his face is slightly less more serious. There were times when the little kid even smiles, though it was rare for it to happen. Raising her son had its ups and downs, but Izuku was mostly a good kid and willing to follow whatever she says without question, giving him good care and love. Maybe... just maybe... she can also extend that motherly love to Cloud, as from the expression on his face, he barely received any. It was kind of lonely around the house, with her husband not being in the house anymore. Maybe with his presence, things could lighten up a bit._

 _Not to mention, Izuku is one of the only children Cloud was willing to talk to at least with little problems. Her son always seems happy to be his friend, despite the stern-like behavior he displays._

 _"Hey, Rin?" She asked her longtime friend._

 _"How about I adopt him?"_

 _Present..._

Ever since they met, they became friends eventually. At first, Cloud was a bit standoffish, distancing himself from Izuku and his mother, but eventually, he grew up and warmed up to them. Due to him living in isolation in his previous life, he was capable of a myriad of hidden talents, such as cooking a variety of food. Still... it's been a while... since Cloud has found himself a family. In his previous world, he only had his mother... and she died in a fire. In this new world, he found someone he would at least call his mother and someone he would call his brother.

"Izuku! Cloud! Are you both okay?!" She asked in concern, going out of the kitchen. Years have passed by and Inko still remained as beautiful as ever. **(AN: I still prefer how she looked like in her younger days.).**

"We're fine, Mrs. Midoriya." Said Cloud, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"I saw the news, what you two did there was reckless!" She scolded both of them. Both Izuku and Cloud felt shame for making their mother angry at them. He's already hurt many people in his old life and does not wish to hurt even more.

"But... it was also the most heroic thing to do. You risked your life for those children and was able to defeat the villain. I'm so proud of you both." Their mother added, making both of them fidget uncomfortably on the potential attention that they would receive from their peers. Middle school was already bad enough for Cloud, Izuku and Katsuki. Their selfless acts just caused them to garner even more attention than they would've hoped.

 _"Still... it felt good...to save lives..."_ thought the spiky swordsman. During his life in the Empire, he was forced to shed the blood of many people. Granted, they were far from innocent, but that doesn't make one forget about those experiences. He knew that it was the only thing that needed to be done, as unlike this world, the Empire's police was extremely fucked up, as some of them were willing to sink as low as extortion, taking bribes and killing whenever they desire. The more fucked up thing,the majority of these people do not have an ulterior motive in mind. These bastards just wanted to do it to make the lives of already poor people velvet harder. Anyone who was in a position of power, ninety percent of the time they would be more than willing to abuse it, caring only for themselves not others.

In this world, Cloud will have to restrain his anger and his power. He'll only take the life of a villain if he/she deserves it. It was a good thing too that Bulat trained him in hand to hand combat, allowing him the use of his fists rather than swords when it comes to fighting. Of course, Cloud can use his Fusion Sword and Masamune if he's fighting a robot, since... well they're robots. They can be replaced.

"Cloud can you get the mail for me?" Asked Inko, her composure resettling itself after her worry for her children dissipated. Nodding his head, the blonde decided to open up the mail box, examinig through each and every mail until he found a mail that stood out above the rest.

 _"Wait... this is from UA!? Izuku would wanna hear this."_ Gathering all the letters, Cloud decided to head in. His adoptive brother was on the couch, watching TV.

"Izuku. You might wanna see this." Giving him the envelope, he waited for a few seconds. Izuku's eyes turned into the size of a saucer shortly.

"THIS IS FROM UA!? WE GOTTA OPEN IT!" Yelled the emerald Quirk user. Going up to his bedroom, the swordsman dcided to follow him. His brother's hand were shaking from excitement. The swordsman wasn't as excited but rather nervous about what he has to say.

"So... you wanna see what's inside?" The blond was nervous himself, as this letter is from one of the most prestigous hero schools.

"A tablet?" Asked Izuku, confused. Yes, inside the letter was a small tablet, about the size of a hotdog.

"Wait. There's the powe button right there." Izuku clicked on the "power on" sign, and a message blared to life.

"Greetings, young Strife and young Midoriya! As you know, the public has... taken notice of your heroic actions as of today. If possible, can the both of you meet me in a specific building at 10:00 AM tomorrow? Bring young Bakugo as well, as he deserves some credit for helping you both out. I would need to talk to you about something. To the three of you." The hologram then closed, allowing both boys to process the recent information within their mind.

"All Might... he wants to meet us... HE WANTS TO MEET US!" His little brother was jumping off the walls, excitement radiating off him.

"Calm down, Izuku." Said the blonde.

"He wants to meet us tomorrow!? But... what would he wanna talk about?" If All Might, the Symbol of Peace needs to talk the three of them about something, then it must be of grave importance.

 _"I was thinking the same, Izuku. I was thinking the same."_

 **So... do you readers prefer this version with Izuku involved, or the other version, with Cloud replacing Izuku? Put it on the reviews. If you wish to be insulting or mean, then don't be here.**

 **P.S. Final Fantasy VII and My Hero Academia belong to their creators. I only own this story and nothing else.**

 **P.P.S The Quirk I gave Izuku is the same one in the story, "Dual Quirk Izuku 1."**


	2. Intro to Heroism

**Fair warning: Some of the characters here are OOC. They still maintain their core personalities, but there are times when a person acts OOC. Just a fair warning here and don't say I didn't warn you. Reviews are appreciated but if you wanna be a jerk, then do not bother being here.**

 **Oh, and since the numbers of the classmates are odd, in the Hero vs Villians Arc in UA who should Cloud partner up with in the whole scenario? I meant the part where the heroes stop the bomb while the villains defend it. Who should Cloud team up with?**

 _"So why are we here?"_ Thought the Angel of Death, his arms crossed. He donned a black leather jacket and white shirt, complete with black jeans and combat boots. He also donned black gloves, making him look like some teenager biker. And he wasn't oblivious to the stares of the opposite sex when he walked by, seeing some of them ogle him like a piece of meat. But hey, if one is meeting with opthe Symbol of Peace, one must gotta look the part.

"Hey, Strife." Katsuki walked into the building rooftop, wearing a simple gray hoodie and gray jogging pants. He was working out, trying to improve his Quirk so that he can beat his rivals Izuku and Cloud when his mother told him about the UA. While the delinquent like blonde doesn't give anyone the time of day unless they're people who are strong (AKA, Cloud and Izuku) he knows that All Might is the Symbol of Peace and ignoring him is basically saying "F you". Despite not bowing down to anyone, Bakugo knows that All Might is affiliated with UA and acting like a dick can possibly ruin the chances of his entering there.

"Where's Izuku?" Katsuki scoffed, but said nothing.

"Deku's probably late again. He's always like this when it comes to meet ups." Said his fellow blonde, putting his arms behind his back.

"Be patient with him. You know he comes around." Replied back the veteran swordsman.

"Hey, Strife."

"What's up?"

"That meteor shower thing? How did you do that?" Asked Katsuki. Cloud needed to think fast. He knows that only one person can only have one Quirk at a time and saying that it's his Quirk could be considered bullcrap to him. He's already displayed strength that exceeds that of the average teenage male thanks to the mako energy in his body and his reflexes and stamina are top notch thanks to fighting in many battles. He did well in his grades, but Physical Education was his forte. From rope climbing to obstacle courses, they're all nothing new to him. Some of the coaches even wanted him to be on their respective spot for their team, but he politely turned them down.

Katsuki too excelled in physical activity. He's second to Cloud in speed and reflexes. He rigorously trained himself to harness the power of his Quirk so that he can try to beat his rivals when the times comes. Like Cloud, many coaches want him on their team, but unlike Cloud, Katsuki's foul mouth let loose. The swordsman could not figure out why women would go for someone with an...unpleasant demeanor. Not that he was jealous, mind you... but it was rather odd to be somewhat popular despite his crass and condescending nature. The guy can't go on without being foul for five minutes.

Fortunately, if he sees someone stronger than him or as his equal, he treats them with respect. He still tends to get explosive, but not as much compared to the others he does not seem worthy of his time. Many consider him a villain due to his prideful nature and Quirk, but Katsuki's desire is to be a Hero.

Izuku, Cloud and Katsuki have different reasons why they wish to be a hero. Cloud entered UA to look out for his brother and perhaps atone for all the bad things he has done. Izuku wanted be like All Might, taking his quotes and philosophies to heart. Katsuki's desire is to be the best of the best, while still having the heart of a hero.

"It's a unique Quirk of my own called Limit Break. By channeling my anger, I can perform a variety of moves unique only to me." He half-lied to Katsuki. He learned that by telling some of the truth, many people would buy it for now.

"If they're as powerful as the one you have then I can't wait to kick your ass even further." His fellow blonde said to him with a confident grin. Cloud knows that Katsuki is a person with lots of hidden potential, but there are weaknesses about him.

Pride is the main example of this. Unless it's him or Izuku, he doesn't like it if anyone else teams up with him, because according to Bakugo, they would just "hold him back." The delinquent like blonde also says that the swordsman and Izuku are the only people that can keep up with him and thus tolerated their presence.

His Quirk in nature. It can do more harm than good as he's generating explosions from his hands thanks to the nitroglycerin sweat in his body. His power can actually be a one way ticket to a building being blown to bits or killing many civilians at once rather than saving people. Fortunately, despite Katsuki being a total prick, he isn't the type to lash out at anyone, especially an innocent person.

One last is his recklessness. Thanks to his superiority complex, he tends to have a mindset that he think he is capable of doing everything by himself. While yes, Bakugo is intelligent, his recklessness and short temper tends to get the better of him. It was only because of Izuku and Cloud did his temper slightly quell. If Katsuki can overcome or at least mitigate these problems, he would be even more powerful.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Izuku came into the rooftop, clad in nothing but a green sweatshirt and pants. His hair were still in its messy do, looking like he wakes up every morning.

"Tch. Late as always, Deku." Chastised Katsuki.

"Sorry, Kaachan." Sad Izuku, chuckling sheepishly.

"Did you get the letter All Might sent you?" The other spiky blond nodded his head.

"I didn't really think you'd actually attend, considering you're always a ticking time bomb all the time." Teased the swordsman,chuckling a bit.

"HEY, I'M NOT ALWAYS PISSED OFF!" He yelled, his face an anime pissed off look.

 _"Then what are you doing right now?"_ Thought the Angel of Death, rolling his eyes.

"Hello, young Bakugo, Strife and Midoriya!" Suddenly, a hulking figure jumped down, revealing All Might. Instead of donning his regular costume, he's wearing a white shirt, green cargo pants and black shoes.

"All Might!" Izuku had sparkles on his eyes, making Cloud chuckle a bit at his adoptive brother's fanboying, while Katsuki shook his head, but a small smile graced his lips as well.

"So... not be rude but what does the Symbol of Peace want with humble students like us?" Asked Cloud, his arms crosssed.

"I...wanted to talk to you three about something." All Might's voice sounded... afraid and even hesitant, something the blond picked up. Suddenly, a puff of smoke cleared, forcing the trio to cover their eyes. In his place was no longer the buff man they all knew, but rather it was the complete opposite. Contrast to All Might, this man didn't look the least bit muscular. He was so skinny that his clothes were bigger than him, but they were still able to fit his frame. His hair was no longer clean as pristine, but rather it was messy, more so than Izuku's. His expression didn't show pride or optimism like the trio knew since childhood.. it showed... he wasn't as energetic.

"Wait... is that... All Might?" Katsuki's expression was surprised, as well as Izuku's. Cloud's face remained its stoic visage, already knowing something was up. When All Might met the three of them, the blond knew that he was shivering slightly, not out of fear but out of exhaustion. Cloud must've known that this is something he can't keep up for long, as his face didn't look the least bit surprised. Of course, that doesn't mean he feels apathy towards All Might.

"Yes, this is indeed how I look like." Even his voice pitch changes. From confident to somewhat... laid-back and lax.

"This was something you couldn't keep up, didn't you?" Asked Cloud.

"Wait, you knew!?" Katsuki and Izuku looked surprised at him.

"No, but I had my suspicions. I didn't wanna jump into conclusions yet." Replied the teenage biker. Izuku and Katsuki took it pretty hard, their expressions one of shock and they were trembling.

"How did this happen?" Asked Cloud.

"*sigh* before you make any assumptions of me being fake, yes this is indeed the real me. My name is Toshinori Yagi, or All Might as you would call me. This happened because of an injury."

"Injury?" Asked Bakugo, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. When I fought All for One, he landed a fatal blow to my heart. I was still alive, but barely. Surgeons did what they could to try to fix the damage, but the wound still remained." Blood then came out of his mouth, making Cloud cringe in sadness.

"But how!? You're the Symbol of Peace aren't you?" Asked Katsuki, finding it hard to believe that his idol from his childhood has been reduced to... this.

"No, Katsuki. Sometimes even the best get outmatched. There isn't such a thing as being invincible. No matter how strong you become, no matter how strong a person is, there is always someone that's to a higher caliber than them. No one in this world is unbeatable. Strong yes, but not unbeatable." Said Cloud sagely to his fellow blonde.

In all his years of fighting, he was practically unparalleled in combat. His strength, speed and reflexes are so ridiculous he can defy the laws of physics themselves. While he knows of his might, the swordsman knows that someone out there, there is a being stronger than him. He doesn't let fights get to his head, even if they seem to be trivial. Fighting Esdeath was a firmly tough challenge for him, as she wasn't crowned the "Empire's Strongest" for no reason. It was only of her sadism and wanting to drag out the fight that led to her downfall by his hand.

While she claimed to have feelings for him, Cloud DOES NOT feel the same way. To him, Esdeath is someone who would willingly kill to just satisfy for own bloodlust. Oh and her bullshit creed, "the strong survive and the weak die," yeah he shoved that creed up her ass. Cloud was weak once. He had no friends since he was a kid, relying only on his mother for support. Not even Tifa hung out with him, as she was busy with her immature friends. But he didn't have the power to change that. He was weak, with no skills whatsoever. It was only when Nibelhiem was burned down when he started stepping up, becoming the badass fighter he is today.

Cloud has taken lives before, and he laments it. He doesn't like to kill, but feels he must do so to keep the Empire world safe from further harm. One can't just turn them in to the police and hope it's all over, no! The world was filled with beautiful landmarks, but the people were monsters in human form. If one has enough money to bribe themselves out of jail, the police would more or less let their greed get the better of them. It's also a pity that many of these bastards who likes to see the suffering of others, they can't do shit when their sins come back to bite them. Most of these people could not even hold a gun to save their own life. Frankly, that world was fucked up in more places than one.

In truth, Wild Hunt is the group that pissed him off the most. All of them... every single one of them... they did whatever the fuck they wanted and their bullshit excuse was "I'm the son of the Prime Minister! I can do whatever the fuck I want!" He never felt more rage than before when he heard that, not even towards Sephiroth. Needless to say, they alll met their demise... and it was not a pretty way to go as well, let's leave it at that.

Katsuki seemed to ponder his words, surprised that a mere teenager could say words that hold much weight. All Might was surprised as well, his eyes taking on an analytical gaze.

 _"This boy...there's more to him than what I see. He has the eyes of a soldier, one who knows the feelings gain and loss in each fight. I'll need to talk to him more, when the time comes."_ Thought Toshinori.

"I am. But that injury severely limited my fighting abilites, allowing me to only fight for three hours at a time, anything longer than that, my body starts to shut down." Said Toshinori sadly.

"I realize that eventually," continued the skinny man "that someone would need to take my place, as the successor for One For All." The trio were puzzled.

"I thought that Quirks were unique to one person only." All Might shook his head.

"This Quirk is unique, allowing it to be passed down from generation to generation. You three have the potential to be true heroes. Young Midoriya, Bakugo and Strife, the three of you have the potential to be true heroes. All of you have flaws, but no one is deemed perfect in this world. So... which one of you would be willing to take my Quirk?"

It was silent for a moment. No one said a single word. Normally, at such an opportunity, many men or women would jump in excitement at the thought of being able to control such a powerful Quirk. Katsuki, despite having a delinquent like attitude can discern lies from the truth and from the tone that he suggests, he isn't fucking around. It's just he lets his temper get the better of him instead of using his head.

Cloud didn't need anymore power than he needed. He only needs his swords and Sephiroth's power to do the job. Despite being technically Quirkless, as he doesn't possess a Quirk, the swordsman is far from defenseless. Inside his bloodstream are the cells of a man that has the capability of destroying the world. And Cloud has a portion of his power. He doesn't even need to be more powerful, as having too much of it can make one lose their mind. When Cloud fought Sephiroth the second time, he ascended a level of borderline godhood. He didn't blink nor breathe when he fought, suggesting his otherworldly nature. In the Empire, the swordsman was able to unlock some of the capabilities that Sephiroth can do. He just hopes he doesn't have to go apeshit on another villain.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take your Quirk." Said Cloud.

"Same here." Added Katsuki.

"Me either. The three of us already garnered enough attention from the public eye. Not to mention, not only do we have Quirk of our own... but we don't feel worthy of taking such a power. Don't get me wrong All Might, I'd love to take the offer, but I already posses a Quirk of my own." Finished Izuku.

All Might seemed to deflate a that, making Cloud feel slightly guilty. He turned him down, but didn't mean to shame or hurt him in some shape or form.

"But... I CAN heal that chest of yours." Katsuki and Izuku looked at him in surprise.

"Wait, what!?" Asked Izuku, his mouth open.

"Bullshit!" Said Katsuki.

"How? Not even the best doctors can heal this!" Lifting his shirt up, it revealed an extremely grotesque scar on the left side of his chest. It was purple, most likely from bruising and veins were popping out. Cloud cringed slightly in disgust, but said nothing, feeling pity for him. Katsuki looked disgusted as well from the appearance of the wound and even he could not help but feel bad for All Might.

"Just let me see." Approaching closer to him, Cloud lightly put his right hand on his chest. Thanks to Sephiroth, he can cast a variety of spells without then use of Materia, which can really free up his pockets. Closing his eyes, he channeled Curaja into his hand and to Toshinori's body. He focused for several minutes, allowing the white magic spell to do its work. After a few minutes, Cloud let go of his affected chest. No evidence of the wound was there, not even a scar. Izuku and Katsuki could not hide their surprise, their eyes the size of dinner plates.

"What the... it's healed! It's actually healed!" All Might smiled happily, elated that the wound that was holding his power back has now disappeared.

"Thank you, young Strife!" Cloud nodded his head, but said nothing.

"No problem." He replied back.

Katsuki and Izuku were surprised as well. First, being able to summon meteors, now having the ability to heal injuries? Seems fighting Cloud is a tougher cake than he thought. Besides, even without a Cure spell, Cloud's durability is insane. Masamune went in and out his body several times. Even though Izuku's hidden Quirk ability is to regenerate from wounds as well, it was unexpected for him to use such an invaluable technique.

 _"I have a bad feeling that Katsuki and Izuku will ask questions about this... I really need to stop being so reckless._

 _"Damn it, if Strife can heal then it makes it harder to kick his ass! Just how many tricks do you have up your sleeve?!"_

Fortunately, a loud growl interrupted the tense moment.

"Uh... who was that?" Asked Cloud.

"Not me." Said Izuku.

"Me either." Replied the red eyed blonde. The trio turned to look at Toshinori, who had an embarrassed look on his face.

"So... does anyone of you have enough money to treat us to lunch?" Asked All Might, chuckling sheephisly.

 **Inside a restaurant...**

All Might was happily eating away a bucket of fried chicken. It hurts having to heave so heavily because of his chest injury but now it was gone, thanks to Cloud. Izuku joined in on the fun, both him and All Might enjoying themselves.

"I feel like I should train the three of you, you know. As a way to say thanks for healing me. What do you say?" Asked All Might. Izuku and Cloud half expected Katsuki to say no, but to his surprise, Bakugo accepted.

"Sure." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Who are you and what happened to the prideful Bakugo we know?" Teased Cloud, smiling slightly. He knows that even to strong heroes, Bakugo would never accept anyone to train him, even if it's All Might himself. It's not that he hates the guy, but rather it's his pride. It can be a pain in the ass. While Cloud and Izuku humbled him down a bit, he still is cocky, thinking himself of the best. But he also shows respect to those he deems as equals. Guess that's what happens if one hang out with someone that adopts a cool expression most of the time.

"It's just that now that you healed him Strife, I can fight him at full power. Thanks to you, I can get a shot of kicking his ass!" He lit up some explosions on his hand. All Might chuckled, but said nothing.

"So you wanna try to get a piece of me, huh? Fine I'll amuse you. The three of you need to be at the beach at eight o'clock tomorrow. If you wanna see my power young Bakugo, then come and try."

"I'll come too. It's a dream come true to be trained by the Symbol of Peace himself!" Said Izuku.

"What about you, young Strife?" Cloud could have easily said no, but he wanted to look out for his adoptive brother. Plus, whenever Katsuki becomes more explosive than needed, he can rein him in along with Izuku.

"Sure, it should be interesting." Said the blond swordsman. He also needs to refine his hand to hand combat skills. Since Bulat trained him the techniques... he now needs to polish his strength. Fighting with a sword and fighting with fists are two different things entirely. It's odd for him to not be using either of his swords in a fight, but Cloud feels like he needed to find a way to defend himself while subduing a villain.

"Oh, and what about this?" Izuku pulled out the slime monster the day before in his hand.

"Turn him in to the police, young Midoriya." Izuku nodded his head.

"All right, I'll see the three of you tomorrow in the morning!"

 **A few hours later...**

The trio decided to separate for a bit, going their own way. Izuku decided to turn in the villain to the proper authorities, who gave him some money as a means of saying thank you. Bakugo decided to train further to try to increase his combat prowess. Training alone can only take a man so far, yet his annoying pride refuses to back down. Cloud needed to buy some groceries, as his adoptive mother needed more ingredients for her to use to cook. Even though Cloud is a capable cook himself, Inko prefers that she does it, lest he gets burned. It was sweet of her to actually be the doting mother type, caring and to some extent, spoiling both her sons. Cloud doesn't wanna imagine her reaction if he told her about the time he got stabbed in the heart with a seven foot long katana.

The Three Musketeers decided to explore the area, wanting to get a good feel of the place. Right now, Cloud was on his bike, Fenrir with his sunglasses on. Despite going over the speed limit, not one cop car stopped him. Hell, no one even judged him or called him out for being deemed to young to ride a motorcycle. Other than going over the limit, he followed every traffic regulation. Thankfully, the roads weren't busy, only the sidewalks. Sadly, his clothing and his motorcycle got him... more attention than he wanted or needed.

 _"I think this was the place that Mrs. Midoriya goes to."_ Thought Cloud, parking his bike and turning off the engine. Putting his Oakley sunglasses on his forehead, he ran a gloved hand through his spikey blonde hair and went inside the store. Checking his phone for the time, he decided to go to the text messages to get the groceries needed.

 _"Damn. I got a lot to pick up today."_ The swordsman sighed, but he was at least happy to be out the house. It was pretty uneventful, the grocery shopping. Nothing exciting even happened, but Cloud felt relaxed and feels like a normal teenager for once in his life. No village burned down, no parents dead and no one he cared about dying right in front of his eyes. After getting all the groceries needed, he was about to go to the checkout list until he saw another familiar face.

"Hey, I know that spiky hair anywhere!" Yep, it was the cute girl he met a couple days back, Ochako Uraraka. In truth, she reminded him of Aerith to some extent, because of their cheerful personalities.

"Oh, hey Ochako." Was Cloud's only reply.

 _"This is the second time I talked to her...I'm starting to think I have a good amount of luck regarding the opposite sex."_ The swordsman groaned mentally, but didn't say a word. Let's just hope this doesn't become more frequent.

 **(He He He)**

Cloud swore he heard an evil laughter inside his mind, but paid no attention to it.

"What's up?" He asked her, checking off the grocery list.

"I didn't expect to see you again, Cloud!" Said the brown haired girl, smiling cutely.

"Yeah... me either." Said the blonde. Unbeknownst to many, Cloud can be a bit... shy towards girls. Despite his stoic nature and the hardships he endured, his shyness towards the opposite sex hasn't changed a bit. Now that doesn't mean he won't fight a girl, obviously. He wasn't even shy when Esdeath went on full Yandere mode on him. He was downright disgusted on how someone like her could know, much less understand love. Fortunately, he can hide it with his cool facade.

"Ochako? Who is this man?" Looking up, Cloud saw a stocky man with a stubble beard and thick eyebrows. Despite being in his thirties, he's pretty well buff.

"Daddy, this is Cloud. I bumped into him a couple days ago." Yeah, when dads protect their daughters from boys, it can be understandable, but Tifa's dad... took it a little too far. When he tried to visit her, he ended up trying to block their interaction time in some shape or form. It only worsened when he was forced to eat on the ground... without a plate... yeah he was a douche. This was his way of apparently showing revenge for apparently putting his daughter in a coma, even though it wasn't his fault in the first place. Wow... just...wow... to this day, it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Hello, Mr. Uraraka." He greeted formally, holding out a hand as a means of being polite. A smile on his face, he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Cloud!" He said happily.

 _"I see where she got her happiness from."_ Thought the blonde. He was envious of Ochako, as he didn't even know his father because he died before Cloud was born.

"I'm gonna go in the dairy aisle. Do you wanna go with me or talk to Cloud here?" He froze up, hoping for the former.

 _"Please go with him, please go with him."_ Thought the blonde nervously, gripping the handlebars tightly. Old habits die hard, he suppose.

"I'll talk to Cloud, if that's fine." She smiled sweetly at him, making him slightly sweat.

 _"Damn it! Keep your cool..."_ thought the blonde, trying to calm himself down. Despite not having the same blood as Izuku, they both have a somewhat hard time talking to women. Though with their looks, girls would just think it's kinda cute for someone like him stutter when near them. This doesn't happen with EVERY women, mind you. Just the once that seem nice and friendly, like Ochako.

"Alright. Just make sure my daughter stays safe right?" Cloud gave him a small salute as a means to say yes, making Mr. Uraraka smile.

"So why did you wanna come with me?" Asked Cloud, pushing the cart along.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you." She giggled.

 _"Great. An attractive girl willing to talk to me. Nothing new about that."_ Sighed the swordsman.

"When is the UA exam taking place?" She checked her phone for a minute.

"In a couple of days." Was her reply.

"Say, wasn't that you on the video? The part where you took down that slime monster?" Cloud groaned.

"You heard about that huh?" She giggled.

"Yeah, almost everyone has. It was pretty cool too, being able to summon a meteor shower! I've never heard of such a Quirk." Cloud chuckled, but did not utter a word.

"Thanks, I guess. What's your Quirk?" Ochako then touched one of the groceries, causing it to float in midair.

 _"Damn, that's pretty impressive."_ Thought the swordsman.

"Release!" Touching her fingertips together, it dropped back in the cart.

"So you can make things float with your fingertips and by pressing them together, you can deactivate your Quirk." Ochako nodded her head.

"But if I use it on myself or the item I'm trying to carry is too heavy, then I can puke." Of course, everyone has a weakness. But if Ochako can fully master this Quirk, then she might have the capability of lifting multiple objects at once.

"Oh, that sucks." Replied the swordsman. Seeing a text from Izuku, he unlocked his phone.

"Help! Kaachan is busy fighting the same swamp monster! I'll send you the street name, but you need to go!" Mentally cursing himself he looked at Ochako.

"I gotta go. My friends need me!" Leaving the cart, he booked it towards the exit.

"Cloud, wait! You left your..." The brown haired beauty sighed, seeing it was pointless to try to call out to him. Cloud frantically dove into Fenrir's seat, turned on its engines and revved it towards the location.

 **Izuku's POV...**

The green haired boy was overwhelmed. The same swamp monster oddly enough broke out once more and is now wreaking havoc across the streets. He tried blocking off potential exits with his emerald powers, sealing off potential exits to contain the situation but he could only hold it for so long. The other heroes tried using their Quirk to attack the monster, but to no avail. Kamui Wood evacuated any nearby citizens.

"Stay still kid, it'll all be over." Said the swamp monster, laughing maniacally. Izuku saw Katsuki trapped under the monster.

"Let him go!" Roared Izuku, punching the ground, creating a row of emerald spikes, slicing off the slime monster. Luckily, it didn't injure the explosive Quirk user, falling on his ass slightly disoriented.

"You piece of shit! I'll get your for that!" Suddenly, a sword came out into the open, slicing more of the poor monster into bits. Only one person the green haired boy knew can use such a weapon.

Cloud Strife came in the scene, holding the main blade of his Fusion Sword. Catching the weapon, he looked at Izuku.

"You okay?" Izuku nodded his head.

"Where's Katsuki?" Izuku pointed at his unconscious body. Willing the bike to disappear **(AN: Yes, at this point he can also summon his motorcycle.),** he went to his fellow blonde's body and carried him over to Izuku. Forming a green ball of energy, he threw it at his childhood friend, revitalizing him once more.

"Ugh...where am I?" Groaned Katsuki.

"No time for that, we gotta move!" Dodging a strike, he slashed a tentacle, effectively taking off a part of him. One came from behind Cloud but the explosion boy punched the monster, causing an explosion to follow. Izuku slid under an attack and summoned shards of emerald and with a wave of his hand, fired them all into its face, making it scream in pain. Katsuki formed a light grenade and threw at the monster, exploding a few seconds later.

"Damn, this bastard's resilient isn't he?" Both boys nodded their heads, agreeing at that statement.

"Why don't you three stay still so I can eat you!?" Roared the monster.

"Eat this instead!" Roared the trio simultaneously. Cloud slammed his blade down, forming a blue crescent wave of energy. Katsuki threw a streak of fire and Izuku threw a ball of energy. Due to their close proximity, the three attacks coalesced and combined, strengthening it. The attack was now a, crescent wave but with the colors of blue, green and orange. The attack struck the monster, making it scream in pain. It burned, sliced and impaled it badly, causing it to disintegrate. Eventually, what took its place is a man stuck in some emeralds and clothes burnt off. Unfortunately, more fans came by.

"Wait, aren't those three the same kids who days ago!?"

"Damn, that attack was epic!"

"I wish I was like them when I get my Quirk!"

Cloud sighed, desummoning his weapon. It seems that in the word of luck, when one doesn't want something, one always gets is, whether they like it or not. And Cloud likes it not.

"You okay Katsuki?" Asked Cloud.

"Strife... next time don't try to save me. I want to prove to you that I'm stronger than you, damn it. I WANT to be as strong as you are, okay!?" Yelled the delinquent like blonde.

Despite their difference is personalities, Cloud is somewhat similar to Katsuki. Both boys have spiky hairdos and show themselves in a confident demeanor, but Katsuki is loud and explosive in contrast to Cloud's cool and stoic nature. Sometimes, when they beat an enemy, they even say lines that are borderline cocky. Their eye color also matches their personality, Katsuki being ruby red while Cloud's is sapphire blue.

"Oh, and I'll leave them to you!" Said his fellow blonde, walking away from the scene. Just then, more of the reporters keep coming in, wanting answers. Cloud just ran, his speed enhanced thanks to his mako augmented body. Izuku followed behind, worried for his friend.

 _"Kaachan. You've always been like this since Cloud showed up. You always thought yourself as number one, the best of the best. But with Cloud, you feel threatened. You have a strong desire to surpass him in strength. I may have a Quirk, but I still got ways to go."_ Cloud hated being number tone to Katsuki. He didn't like being compared to him, as it was a serious mismatch.

Despite being reborn into this world, he still retains everything he had from his traumatic past. Cloud has fought enemies big and small, human or monster so of course the swordsman will be leagues ahead. The comparison wasn't even fair, not by a long shot. Yes, he was surprised that Katsuki was willing to put aside his pride so that he could train with All Might, the Symbol of Peace. It was a bit unlike him, as he doesn't want to ask for help.

But years of being with Cloud humbled the explosive teen somewhat. Whenever the swordsman gets into a fight, his fellow blonde analyzes him. Despite all odds, he faced no fear and showed no signs of being the least bit afraid. There are times when the swordsman even gives Katsuki advice and to Izuku's surprise, he actually LISTENS. Guess Katsuki must be taking his advice to heart so that he could beat him one day.

Cloud sighed. He knew that Katsuki will try his best to try to surpass him. But sadly, he will have to work extremely hard to reach someone of his caliber. The swordsman could not also help but feel slightly guilty for those who are Quirkless. Because Cloud technically wasn't gifted with a Quirk when he came here, yet can still survive a fight just fine. The worst his fellow blonde faced are these slime monsters while Cloud... he fought worse. That monster was nothing more than a mere nuisance to his eyes.

 **Tomorrow, at 8:00 AM...**

Cloud stood outside, his sapphire blue eyes glowing faintly. He was the first to arrive for All Might's training course. While he didn't really need training, he figured he could use a couple tricks from the master hero, as he barely used his fists in the Empire and felt like since almost any person can die from a sword that's pretty thick in size, he knows that he cannot afford to take the life of anyone in this world. So he'll have to restrain his anger, lest he gets carried away.

"Young Strife... didn't expect you to be here so early." Said All Might in his muscular form, eating a cheeseburger.

"I'm an early riser. I'm used to getting up in the morning." Said the blond swordsman.

"How long habr you known young Bakugo and Midoriya?" He asked.

"I've known them both since we were little kids. Izuku's mother adopted me from an orphanage when I was young."

"What about your real parents?"

"They... are in a better place now..." Realizing what he meant, All Might mentally facepalmed at his own insensitivity.

"Oh... sorry about that." Apologized the number one hero.

"It's fine." Waved off the blonde.

"What do you think of both of them?" Asked Toshinori.

"Izuku... I treat him like my little brother, even though we're of the same age. He's always been the socially awkward type and he really looked up to you, wanting to follow in your footsteps. I frequently saw him watching videos of you saving people from villians. He has a strong drive to be a hero. That's why he wants to be in UA."

"Katsuki's a bit of a prick, to put it bluntly. Like his Quirk, his personality is explosive. He tends to look down on anyone except me and Izuku, as he considers us his rivals, more so me. He is prideful to the point of borderline narcissism. Fortunately, being around me allowed him to humble down if slightly, even following my advice, as even though he refuses to admit it, some of my words do carry weight and value. Just please try to be patient with him. Even though he's a bit of a prick, he's a good person a heart. He isn't the type to lash out at anyone either. But he'll probably try to attack you to test you, so to speak." Toshinori nodded his head, taking his advice.

"And you, young Strife? What do you wish to gain by joining UA?"

"I wanna look out for my brother and Katsuki. I've...lost too many already to tragedies. I don't wish to lose another one." Said Cloud, looking down in shame.

"Fear not, young Strife. The three of you are bound to enter because of your amazing potential. But whenever you're fighting a villain, please refrain from using your swords, as they can kill someone."

"I know, that's why I came here. So I can pick up a couple tricks regarding hand to hand combat."

 _"This boy...it's obvious he's seen darkness before. I have to guide him to the right path of being a hero...it's my duty... as the Symbol of Peace."_

"Ah, here are your friends now." Craning his neck, Cloud saw Katsuki and Izuku, wearing clothes meant for working out.

"Didn't really think you'd be here Katsuki." Replied the blonde with a chuckle.

"Shut up, Strife. I'm here because I wanna learn on how to kick your ass!" He lit up explosions from his right hand.

"Alright, enough bickering you two. Midoriya, did you bring the food?" Izuku nodded his head, holding a large bag of assorted meals.

"Good! Now let's get started!"

The training was nothing new to Cloud, as he endured this. But he did make the trio do more than just chores. He made them run, do squats, but he pushed the trio to their very limit. Katsuki tried to one up him on a few occasions, but mostly seems to fail. He also made the trio clean up the entire beach of trash, and from the look of it, they have a lot of work to do.

As the trio were working their asses off, All Might even allowed them to spar with him, to see what they're made of. Cloud was able to hold his own against him the longest thanks to his combat prowess. The trio also got some attention from the ladies, with the adults ogling All Might's body while the teens ogled the trio, though sadly Cloud was their primary target.

The swordsman expected Katsuki to butt out of this training session soon, because of his impatient nature but to his surprise, he actually stuck with him. Though his main excuse was he wanted to try to one up the spiky blue eyed blond.

As the swordsman lugged some trash onto his back, and a shitload of it too, he saw a girl his age sliding down the path. She had horns on her head and her skin is pinkish. In an alien type of way, she did look attractive.

"Oh, you're busy taking out the trash huh?" Asked the girl, seeing him drop the heavy load.

"Think of it as a training course." Replied the swordsman, chuckling.

"Why are you here?" The girl shrugged.

"I wanted to practice on my Quirk before the orientation for UA comes up." Said the girl.

"Cool." Replied the blonde.

"So what's your name?" She asked.

"Cloud Strife." The girl giggled.

"Mine's Mina Ashido. Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise." Replied back the blonde. After that, while Cloud was busy working out and keeping the Earth clean, he had a fairly lengthy conversation with her. They talked for a good bit about various topics, though most of them about UA and how they feel. Though Mina felt slightly insecure because of her abnormally pink skin, courtesy of her Quirk, which Cloud doesn't seem to mind, much to her delight. Though one thought remained in his head.

 _"Great. Not even a day and I already met two attractive girls. I wonder what's next for me."_ Sighed the blonde.


	3. Orientation Time

**Reviews are appreciated, but if you wanna be a jackass, then don't bother being here.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Cloud made quite the entrance going to the front of UA. Many people looked on in curiosity as they saw the blond swordsman enter the premises using his signature motorcycle. His Oakley sunglasses were covering his sapphire blue eyes and he donned his Aldera Junior High school uniform. Fortunately, he packed another bag for his other set of clothing for the battle ahead, basically the same thing he wore before. His leather jacket was customized enough to stretch and accommodate his muscular and lean frame, giving him free mobility of swinging his swords while looking badass in the process. Even the wolf emblem was on the left side of the black leather jacket. His black jeans and combat boots were also customized to allow him free movement. In other words, badassery at its finest.

Still, there isn't any or a lot of people to see a fifteen year old boy suddenly arrive into UA... on a bike instead of by foot. Fortunately, his motorcycle can disappear after a set amount of time, so no one will give him anymore weird looks for arriving at a motorized vehicle... that he drove himself.

 _"Wonder where Izuku and Katsuki are right now."_ Knowing the duo, they'll arrive later because they opted walking over to the high school instead. Finding a nearby parking space, he turned off the engine and made his walk inside, putting his hands in his pockets. Even the swordsman had to admit that it was pretty impressive, the layout of the school. It was pretty big compared to Aldera High, with a myriad students entering the building to take place and earn their right to be a student in this school.

Cloud heard someone yell, "Ow!" A few feet away. Wanting to help, he walked over to the source of the noise and found... yep the cute girl he talked to a few days ago, Ochako Uraraka.

"You okay?" He asked her, offering a helping hand, which she took.

"Yeah, I- Cloud!" A small smile graced his lips.

"Hey." He said, giving her a small wave.

"Wow, you really are entering UA! I wonder what the initiation will be." Cloud shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll just have to see won't we." He asked rhetorically.

"Cloud!" Craning their necks both of them saw Mina, clad in her middle school uniform.

"Hello, Mina." He gave her a wave.

"Oh, who is this girl?" Asked Ochako.

"Her name's Mina. I met her yesterday while I was taking out the trash." Technically it was training, but he was lifting massive loads of it and was yanking everything out on the ocean.

"Hi, I'm Ochako Uraraka nice to meet ya!" She told her, smiling.

"Like wise!" Was the alien looking girl's reply.

"Your pink skin's pretty cute!" Complimented Ochako.

"Really? Except for Cloud and my family, everyone thinks of it was weird." Admitted the horned girl, surprised.

"It suits you well doesn't it Cloud?" The swordsman nodded.

"Yeah, it makes you look attractive like Ochako. " Realizing his words, he mentally facepalmed at his blunder.

 _"Damn it, they're probably gonna think I'm some creep now."_ Yeah, another reason why he's a hit with the ladies... he tends to be blunt on occasion... and since everywhere he goes is filled with highly attractive women...sadly it garners him a lotta attention.

But instead of being disgusted, their cheeks were blushing red, flattered at being called attractive and from the look on Cloud's face, the compliment was meant to be genuine. It also doesn't help that he's quite the looker too.

"W-wow, thank you, C-Cloud." Mina stuttered out shyly.

"Y-yeah, no one's called me that before." Admitted Ochako.

At the corner of his eye, he saw Katsuki with a disappointed look on his face. Guess he was still a bit hung up on being beat up by All Might. The swordsman could not help but worry for his fellow blond, as he would normally go to UA with a confident appearance instead of a downtrodden one.

"Hey, it's that boy with the Explosion Quirk."

"Hey, he was one of the three boys who fought that slime monster."

"Where's the other two?"

"Look, the other one is catching up to explosion boy."

"Oh, yeah one of them is talking to those two girls right there!" Cloud facepalmed in annoyance, making Ochako giggle.

"What's funny?" Asked Mina.

"He isn't a fan of attention." Was the brown haired girl's reply. Both Izuku and Katsuki were annoyed at the uneeded attention they were getting and frankly, so was Cloud.

"Let's just go inside." Groaned the blonde, walking into the entrance with the two girls following him. Everyone took their respective seats, with Cloud sandwiched between Mina and Ochako. Katsuki and Izuku were behind him, next to each other. The two girls and one guy conversed among each other briefly until the appearance of a man with a ridiculous hairstyle and star shaped glasses came into the scene.

"Hello there folks I'm your school DJ now bring in the noise!" He yelled in excitement. This was President Mic, one of the teachers of this school.

 **( AN: Insert SpongeBob narrator here: A Few Moments Later...)**

Not one person said a single word, making everyone sweatdrop.

"That was something..." said the blonde awkwardly, the two girls laughing quietly next to him.

"Wow, a pretty mellow crowd huh?" Asked the man whose hairstyle is more ridiculous than his.

"Like your applications say we'll be conducting urban battles that last for ten minutes. You will all be separated into each different sections." Said President Mic. Cloud checked the card in his hand, as did Izuku and Katsuki.

"Hey, Strife what did you get?" Asked Bakugo. Cloud showed his fellow blond his card.

"Damn, we're on different areas. I wanted to show you up and kick your ass." Cloud just shook his head, willing to accept his fate that this one-sided rivalry will just continue.

"Alright, moving on. The point is there are three different type of robots, each weighing a different amount of points varying because of the difficulty. The goal of this trail is to use your Quirk to destroy these robots and rack up as many points as needed."

 _"Good thing I can use my swords in this, as these are robots. I'm better with them than my fists, anyway but of course I need to train in hand to hand if I wish to not kill a villain, considering my sword is thick enough to literally bifurcate someone."_

"Excuse me sir but I have a question." Said a man with navy blue hair and rim shaped glasses.

"On the printout, your printed four type of robots not three. If this is a mistake then it is a shameful one." He continued.

"I know, kid! But that robot is a zero pointer so don't even try to attack it. He's just an obstacle that you need to avoid. It's also too powerful to even take down so don't even bother." The swordsman rolled his eyes.

 _"Please. I've heard many people say how unstoppable they were or their gadgets but look what happened. Not to mention I've fought worse than giant robots."_

"My apologies sir, thank you for answering my question." Said the man, bowing and sitting down.

"Oh, and before I leave allow me to use this video as an example of how a hero in training should act." Much to the Three Musketeers' dismay, it was the same video that was taken earlier.

"You piece of shits why do you even think about protecting these people. Unless you wanna hog up all the glory then there is no reason you should be here." Asked/shouted the monster.

"Please. You think we care about money? I'm only doing this because you're preying on others. And frankly, you gotta go." Said Cloud coolly in the video. Cloud glanced at his two friends who nodded their heads and they charged at the monster, beating it mercilessly.

"These three even had an audience with the Symbol of Peace himself!" Many gasped at that, surprised that these three's selfless actions even got noticed by All Might. The swordsman was irritated that he would show the video, as it would garner them more attention.

 _"Kill me now."_ The blonde thought, banging his head on the desk in annoyance. Katsuki's scowl deepened while Izuku facepalmed. The red eyed blonde couldn't help but give his fellow blond a look of sympathy, knowing he hates attention as much as him. Those who were close to the trio widened their eyes, seeing it was the same people from the video.

Attention is nothing new to the swordsman. He gets a lot of it whether it's good or bad. In his SOLDIER persona, he probably would've acted cocky and signed a few autographs and flirt with some chicks, but those days were over. In fact, attention just makes him uncomfortable, hating the stares of many. The only thing Cloud cares about is the safety of those close to him. He doesn't care about money or fame. Well, he DOES need money in order to get by, but it isn't his top priority. He just wants enough in order to buy necessities and support his adoptive mother when needed. It seems wherever the swordsman goes, a crowd isn't far behind. And it was a pain in the ass to deal with, too.

"Wait, is it true?! You met All Might himself!?" Mina gasped.

"Yeah." Admitted the mako eyed warrior.

"Frankly, I just wish the stares would stop." Mina couldn't help but giggle, same for Ochako.

"You really hate attention huh?" Asked the brown haired girl.

"I think you know the answer to that." He said, chuckling.

"To close thing off, allow me to say a quote: As General Napoleon Bonaparte once said, "A true hero is once who overcomes life's misfortunes.""

 _"Well if you can count getting your village burned down, your mother, Zack and Aerith dying, entering in a catatonic state twice, being controlled mentally unable to do anything, dooming your own world twice and getting a disease that cannot be cured by normal means, then yes I think you can consider me a hero."_ Thought the blond warrior bitterly. Honestly, to him life's never been good. Hardship always come around when it comes to him or his close ones. Though he doesn't mind taking the burden by himself.

 _"As long as my friends are safe, then life can throw anything at me. I don't want them to go down with me, I'll do it alone if needed. It's time I truly become your legacy... Zack."_

 **On the urban battle simulator...**

Izuku, Katsuki and Cloud were separated into different areas. They must've known they were close, as they didn't meet each other. Not to mention, the three boys also got some additional training from All Might himself. In truth, The swordsman thought that Katsuki would not want anyone to train him. Imagine his surprise when he actually accepted his offer. Though he was impatient, he normally listened to what All Might says and does. There are times when he does lash out, but he knows that he can't win against him.

The delinquent also tried to get the better on him in almost anything of physical nature. Him and Izuku are equals, but Katsuki wishes to surpass Cloud because he's stronger than both of them. Katsuki does acknowledge Izuku as his other rival, as he too can beat Katsuki in a duel with Quirks.

Before Cloud was adopted, Bakugo was always acknowledged for his skill and power. Many kids wild come around and follow him wherever he goes. Kids and adults always praised him for being able to do anything. That was until Cloud showed up. Whatever Katsuki did, Cloud can do better. From stone skipping to soccer, the swordsman always topped it in the bag. What pissed him off was that he always acted so stoic and calm, as if he really didn't care. Katsuki always thought of it as a sign of Cloud mocking him, albeit that is far from the truth.

The blond warrior was now in his other outfit, the same one he wore when he met All Might. Clad in his black leather jacket, jeans and combat boots, along with leather gloves. He donned a left wolf earring in his left earlobe. The wolf emblem is on the left side of his jacket. He doesn't even need a place to put his swords, as he could summon them with relative ease.

Getting off the bus, he examined the area. It was pretty huge, akin to that of an urban city with tall buildings surrounding the area like trees, all of them abandoned. Good, just in case he could slice off a building. Hey, he did it once. Oddly enough, Ochako was in the same area as him, but Mina was nowhere to be seen.

With a cool, stoic expression he walked into the starting line, his arms crossed waiting for the others to show up. He really did stand out among the others, as they wore typical workout clothes instead of outfits he uses on a daily basis.

 _"Be safe, Izuku. I put my trust into you. Same for you, Katsuki. You wanna try to surpass me then give it all you got."_

"Hey, wait a minute!" Everybody looked at the boy who yelled, but Cloud felt a bad feeling on his stomach, his left hand shaking slightly. See, ever since the Empire he developed a little intuition that tells him whenever he's in trouble. The shakier his hand, the more trouble he's wrapped up in. It doesn't act up on combat, but he doesn't need it. It only acts up on normal circumstances... or when a girl is about to give him an ass kicking.

"Isn't that the same boy from the video?" Said the boy, pointing at Cloud. He didn't show it but he was unnerved by the stares of many people... oh and did I mention some of them were...perverted?

 _"Shit..."_ cursed the swordsman, wanting to feel as small as possible. He just hoped Katsuki and Izuku are having a better deal with it than he is. (The answer: no they are not.)

"Alright everyone enough about the fanboying the exam's gonna start." Slowly, the gates start to open, revealing a huge area. Cloud tried to ignore the stares coming his way, but despite it being less than last time, there were still more people to count.

"Time to go people! This is a race you know!" The moment he said those words, Cloud took out the main blade of the Fusion Sword and bounded to a nearby building. Seeing a slew of robots, he divebombed towards the cluster of them, slashing them all to bits. Cloud severed the arm of one and jabbed his sword to its face, knocking it out of commission. Backflipping, Cloud threw his sword at one robot and caught the punch of another. With enough strength, he ripped off its arm and threw it at the poor bot, which exploded. Without looking, he caught the main blade and jumped away like a boss.

 _"That's at least 28 points for me."_ Thought the blond. He then ran on the side using the walls of the building at a great speed, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Seeing another robot, he plunged the sword onto its forehead and cleaved in straight in half, both pieces falling into the ground. A few onlookers saw him, their mouths planted firmly on the ground out of surprise.

 _"Whoops."_ Thought the swordsman.

 **Meanwhile...**

Izuku was doing a pretty bang up job holding his own against the bots as well as his brother. Summoning a javelin, he threw it on its eye, making it explode. Forming dual swords, he clawed through two one-point robots with ease. Noticing a robot from behind, he dodged and summoned a bow, along with crystal arrows. Taking one out, he shot arrows to the face, the arrow exploding shortly. Summoning more emeralds, he impaled them towards another robot. Touching another one, it instantly became encased in emerald, unable to move.

 _"That's gotta be 30 points. Good thing too. Just wait, Cloud... I will strive to be as good as you one day."_ Thought Izuku. Unlike Katsuki, Izuku's rivalry with his brother was more on friendlier terms. Of course, Izuku knew his brother excelled at everything he and Kaachan was good at and wishes to be as good as him, though unlike Katsuki he is nicer to him regarding their rivalry instead of being an ass most of the time.

Concentrating, Izuku summoned a huge javelin the size of a three point robot's fist. With a flick of his hand, he threw it at a cluster of robots, impaling them. Shortly, they were encased in crystal and exploded, covering the arena with smoke.

 **In Katsuki's corner...**

The explosive boy went all out regarding his attacks with the robots. Charging in like a bull, he punched one, blowing it up instantly. Using his Quirk as thrusters, he flew up to the top of another robot and placed his hands on it, conjuring up an explosion. It was a good thing that it was extremely sunny as well and he wore dark clothes, allowing him to secrete more sweat which means more ammunition for him.

Sweat coming off his body, he charged towards another robot, who tried to punch him only for him to launch an explosion on his right hand to change his trajectory, narrowly dodging the attack. Now flanking the robot, he threw a stream of fire at the enemy, exploding shortly. Thanks to the training of All Might, his endurance and strategy thinking has improved. He even gave him tips in trying not to act so recklessly in battle.

 _"40 points."_ He thought, wiping some sweat off his body. He felt somewhat exhausted, but he needed to keep going. He needed to surpass Cloud and Izuku no matter what if he desires to be the greatest hero of all time.

Suddenly, about 10 three pointers appeared behind Katsuki. Instead of running away, he lit up explosions on his hands and roared.

"COME ON YOU PIECES OF SHIT! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" Using his Quirk, he "flew" towards them, a hand clenched into a fist, covered in a streak of fire.

 **Cloud's side...**

Not a bead of sweat rolled down his face. All the time he fought, his demeanor stood calm. He already racked up points that were close to ninety, acing almost everyone in the area. Fortunately, he left some for others to deal with as he doesn't wish to steal their spotlight. The blond warrior also saw Ochako using her Quirk to lift up some of the robots and crash them down. He also saw the same uptight looking man with rim shaped glasses literally kick the shit out of some of them. In other words, everyone seemed to be fine on their own.

One robot shot missiles towards the swordsman, but he jumped on them and using them as landing pads to reach the robot, cutting the shoulder mounted missile launcher before bifurcating the three pointer.

 _"Can't these damn robots look for someone else?"_ Groaned the swordsman. Just then, a mass of robots appeared in front of him, only for one of them to be kicked into the scrap heap.

 _"Well, if it isn't Mr. Stickler For The Rules."_ Thought the spiky blonde chuckling. The man gave him a nod, which he returned. Charging at the enemy, he severed their legs and cut off their arms, leaving them limbless. The man finished them off with an engine powered kick, sending them into the proverbial trash yard.

"Thanks..." he said.

"My name is Tenya Iida. And you are Cloud Strife, correct?" He nodded his head.

"We'll deal with talking later, we got about two minutes until this whole shindig is up. Let's rack up as many points as needed." Said Cloud, jumping to the rooftop of a nearby building and running after. He can cleave through almost anything and doesn't even need the other pieces of the Fusion Sword to even add more to his striking power. Good thing too, since it's pretty unbelievable to see a fifteen year old boy to carry a huge ass sword.

 _"I just hope Ochako and the others are alright."_ Thought the blonde. Just then, the zero pointer showed up in all of its glory, its huge robotic body towering over the rest. While Cloud can take on a monster that big, it wasn't even needed as it was worth nothing. Cloud was about to run until... he saw Ochako trapped in a pile of rubble.

 _"Shit!"_ Tenya stared at him momentarily before running along with the rest of the candidates. Cloud was the only one who stood still, his face a deep scowl.

 _"Fuck it, it's coming for Ochako. I gotta get over there!"_ Frantically rushing to Ochako's side, she cried out to him.

"No, save yourself!" She cried.

Instead, Cloud stayed there, his eyes closed. He needed power... he needed something, anything to help stop this robot. The zero pointer saw Cloud and launched missiles at him. Cloud didn't even try to move as the missiles exploded, covering him in an explosion.

"CLOUD!" Ochako called out. Sadness went through her. Despite knowing him for only a couple of days, Cloud seemed like a great person to talk to. Despite his stoic nature, he shows a softer side to some people. Yet... her first friend in UA... is gone... until she saw a black aura leaking out of his body.

 **Heroes POV...**

"Well, this is an interesting development." Said Nedzu, the school principal watching the video footage. The spiky blond's aura was leaking black. It was so intense that some of the heroes even felt it from there, causing a slight chill in the air. Toshinori even felt it, shivering slightly. Out of the smoke was Cloud, but there was a small, subtle difference about him. Despite no wind, his clothes seem to be blowing in a direction. His hands were clenched and his eyes were stolid. But there was a difference in his eyes. His left eye was now green with slits, like a snake's. Both his heterochromia eyes were glowing faintly, signifying its power. The wolf insignia on his chest seems to be glowing as well.

"It's been a while since I released some of this power." Said the swordsman, his voice becoming smooth, sending shivers down some of the girls' spines from how it sounded.

"You're the one, huh? This shouldn't be that hard." He said once more in his smooth tone. Everyone that was watching the video saw the silouette of a silver haired man with a long nōdachi in his left hand.

 _"This brat's really interesting."_ Thought a man with a washed out look and donned a silver scarf that covered the bottom half of his face. His eyes shone with interest with this boy.

 **Cloud's POV...**

 _"It's been too long since I let out even a fragment of it."_ Thought Cloud, looking at his left hand. The robot wanted no time and threw a punch... this time, instead of dodging... he stopped the fist with his right hand. The attack sent a shockwave throughout the area, forcing everyone to cover their faces, but he didn't seemed the least bit dazed, his bi-colored eyes remaining stoic.

"Huh. Is that the best you can do?" Said the swordsman coolly. As if answering to his challenge, the bot attacked once more with missiles, until Cloud swung his sword... and they were all cut in half, the explosions occurring behind him. Everyone's jaws were planted firmly to the ground, anime style.

"HOLY SHIT!" Were their collective thoughts. Trying a different approach, the robot tried to stomp on him... only for its right leg to be severed into separate pieces, falling to the ground between him. Disappearing at mach speed, he crashed into the robot with the force of a cannonball, effectively knocking back the poor robot. Oh, and he hasn't even summoned his other swords yet. The attack alone was so powerful it literally tore the zero pointer in half... or rather what's left of it. Those who were surprised were once entered into collective shock seeing him take it down with minimal effort.

"Damn, that strength is insane!"

"Who the hell saw it?"

"Who DIDN'T see it?"

"Did anyone else see that man behind him, though?"

Sighing, he went over to Ochako. He easily pulled the debris out of her and helped her up.

"You alright?" He asked her softly.

"DAMN IT, CLOUD DON'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! I WAS WORRIED!" Tears were falling out of her eyes in happiness and worry. Wanting to comfort the girl, Cloud hugged her, much to her surprise.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Ochako was still crying but didn't pull back, accepting the hug. She snuggled onto his chest, her face a slight shade of red. **(AN: No, she hasn't fallen for him yet. I'll try to pull away from cliche scenes as much as possible. But how would you react of you got saved by someone extremely attractive? I'm pretty sure guys would feel this way if a hot girl saves them.)**

"You okay now?" He asked her, giving her a soft smile. She nodded her head. Suddenly, the swordsman felt his eyelids grow heavy and before he knew it, he fell down, seemingly exhausted. He heard Ochako call out his name, but was too tired to even respond.

 **Hours later...**

The blond swordsman woke up in his house. The mako warrior was slightly dizzy and exhausted. Looking at a nearby mirror, he saw his left eye revert back to its natural blue.

 _"Still...It's been a while since I actually passed out since using that power."_ Cloud sighed before finding his jacket on the table. He donned it once more and went into the living room, where he saw his adoptive mother crying.

"CLOUD! PLEASE DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" She cried, hugging him tightly. The blond felt slightly guilty for making his adoptive mother cry, but he returned the hug, feeling happy that someone was looking out for his well being.

"Where's Izuku?" Just then, he found his adoptive brother in a cast, his right arm covered in bandages.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked.

"Let's just say I went a little too far." Said the boy, chuckling.

"What about Katsuki?"

"He's a bit burned out from the exam, but otherwise he's ok." The blond nodded, feeling relief.

After the tension has been released, the mother and her sons decided to eat dinner until she got two mails from UA. Knowing it was for both of them, she gave it to Izuku and Cloud. When the swordsman opened his letter, he once again saw a hologram of All Might.

"Congratulations, young Strife! Not only have you proved to earn the highest score in history, you also made me proud! You earned a total of 105 points, including the 45 rescue points you accrued. In fact, you, Midoriya and Bakugo have earned the highest points, with Midoriya reaching 98 and Bakugo reaching 97! Impressive job, you three!"

A small smile graced the swordsman's lips, same goes for Izuku and their mother. This was the first step... to further protecting his childhood friends and becoming the hero he once desired since childhood.

It was already late at night, when he heard the knock on the door. Curiously, Cloud found Ochako on the door.

"You're okay!" She cried with wide eyes.

"How did you know where I am?" Asked the blond. It's not that he doesn't want her to be here, but it was a surprise.

"I asked around your neighborhood." She said.

"Well... thanks for checking up on me, it wasn't really necessary." Replied the swordsman, happy that someone was out caring for his well-being.

"So... I'll get going now." She was about to leave until Cloud stopped her.

"Wait...it's a bit late...you can stay... for the night if you like..." said the blond, his cheeks a bright shade of red from embarrassment.

 _"Aw, he looks cute while blushing! Wait get a hold of yourself!"_

"I'll go ask my mom if that's okay." He didn't wanna leave Ochako out on the night, especially this late.

In the end, Inko agreed to let her stay for the night. A few hours later Cloud was hitting z's, he once again heard a knock on the door to see Ochako with a fearful look on her face, making him worry.

"You okay?" Thunder then was heard, making her shriek in fear and hug him on reflex. This wasn't the first time this happened, as Tifa was scared of thunder as well but she tried to hide it. He didn't want to do this, but he felt even more guilty of leaving her out scared.

So against his better judgement, he carried her to his bed and layer her down there to sleep. He was about to go sleep on the couch when he saw Ochako grip his arm tightly. Cloud tried to free himself, but every time he does so, he hears her whimper. Her body was also shaking slightly. His face was red with embarrassment and did not know what to do, not being used in a situation like this.

Feeling his conscience act up once more, he (hesitantly) climbed onto his own bed and slept next to the shaking girl. His heart was pounding, as a cute girl was sleeping on his bed and doesn't wanna let him go. Most guys would jump at the chance to sleep with a girl like Ochako, but Cloud was internally freaking out. Still, he went this far and it'd be bad to walk away from this. Out of fear, Ochako hugged his body for warmth, nuzzling in his chest. He was freaking out, but he saw her calm down, it gave him relief.

 _"Still... it feels nice..."_ thought the blond. Too exhausted to even think, sleep took over him once more.

 **I get it, it was probably a little cliche, I'm gonna acknowledge that much but hey, Cloud's luck with the ladies ain't going down soon, LOL.**


	4. Prelude to A Bigger Match

Cloud felt his eyes open after getting a good amount of sleep. It was weird though. He never meant to tap into _his_ power, yet he did so anyway. It felt comfortable knowing he could rely on it when the time arises. But years of keeping it suppressed, not to mention since he hasn't used it, his body wasn't able to adjust to its power, causing him to pass out. He needed to regain control of this power once more, if he is to grow stronger. But since this same boost can literally destroy skyscrapers, if pushed too far, not to mention its strength is so ridiculous that it could even send chills in the air, even on a warm sunny day. It laid dormant within him all these years, and he is not used to it yet.

He felt something soft around his chest. Looking down, it was Ochako, the girl using him as a body pillow. Realizing the situation he's in, his face turned scarlet at seeing a beautiful girl sleeping next to him.

 _"Shit! I gotta get out of here..."_ internally, he started to freak out.

"Hmm...so warm..." she drawls sleepily much to his embarrassment. Cloud tried to free himself, but Ochako's grip was surprisingly strong. No matter how hard he tried, he could not escape the girl's clutches.

"N-no... don't leave..." she said sleepily once more. Cloud's face turned red once again. He heard footsteps coming towards his door.

"Hey, Cloud breakfast is-" Izuku's voice it short when he saw Ochako nuzzling with Cloud. He was informed of the girl staying at their house so he wasn't surprised about that. What got him was the...complicated position his adoptive brother is in.

"Ummm...I'll leave you two alone." Said the green-black haired boy, shutting the door behind him.

 _"It's not like that Izuku!"_ Thought the swordsman frantically.

"Good..morning..." Ochako finally let go of his arm, waking up. Yawning cutely, she gave Cloud her sweet trademark smile. Suddenly her face flashed red.

"Ah! I'm so sorry about last night! It's just I was scared of the thunder and I-" Cloud just gave her a tap on the shoulder, stopping her mumbling.

"It's fine. You're not the first person I know to be scared of thunder. Just don't worry about it, okay?" Thought the swordsman, giving her a small smile to reassure the brunette. Her face still red, she nodded her head.

 _"He really needs to smile more."_ Thought Ochako.

 _"Besides...it felt...comfortable being around her... it's like..."_ Cloud shook his head of those thoughts. He knows better than to take advantage of this situation. Despite all the perverted shit happening to him, not once does he get a bitch slap for it. Hell, he accidentally entered the women's bath (don't ask), and expected Leone or Akame to punch him... they didn't. Those who know the swordsman is aware of the fact that even though he is extremely popular with women, not once does he ever take advantage of any of them. Ochako is a nice girl and for the past few days, he's known her as a good friend because of her cheerful and laid back nature.

Cloud also loosened up a bit since the Empire. While he isn't as cheerful as he was before, his smiles were small, but more frequent. Plus, Ochako helped too, her kind and welcoming aura making him slightly comfortable around her.

 _"I just have a bad feeling this won't let up soon..."_ sighed the blond warrior, running a hand through his hair.

 **(HE HE HE HE HE)**

Cloud heard the same voice, but it was louder than before, but he ignored it once more. Sadly for him, Inko took a rather cute photo of the swordsman and Ochako sleeping together. She even teased him a little bit, even going so far as to ask if he used protection, much to his embarrassment. The blond swordsman donned his uniform, as did Ochako who ran home to get it. Fortunately, they live a pretty close distance to each other's houses so she was able to come back to his house in a couple minutes.

"Izuku already went ahead. See ya, Cloud!" The swordsman waved at his adoptive mother before walking out the door, with Ochako at his side.

"How many do you think got in?" Cloud merely shrugged his shoulders.

"From what I heard, 4 people got it via recommendations and 36 others got in from the exams on the test." Replied back the blonde warrior. The duo entered the school, both of them marveling the size of the building. The sun discovered that they were both entering the same class, much to their surprise (and slight delight). Cloud noticed that Ochako was nervous because of it being the first day of school, which is understandable considering one doesn't know who their peers will be like.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. You got this." The swordsman gripped her hand, making her calm down from the warmth of his hand. She smiled back at the swordsman as a result.

 _"I just seriously hope that I won't gotta deal with Katsuki."_ He groaned. Opening the door, it seemed the spiky blonde managed to jinx himself.

"Take you feet off the desk now!" Said the man in glasses.

"Huh!?" Replied Katsuki, obviously not giving a damn.

"School hasn't even started and yet you're already scuffing school property, you cretin!" Chastised the boy with glasses.

"Someone shoved a stick up your ass!?" He retorted.

 _"Well this is gonna be a good year."_ Thought Cloud sarcastically, looking at the scene with a deadpan gaze.

"Let's start over I'm Tenya Iida from Somei Academy."

"Somei huh!? So you think you're better than me!? I'm gonna have fun kicking your ass!" Grinned Katsuki.

 _"Reminds me how he was like back then."_ Thought the blond.

"You'd threaten me, your own classmate!? Are you sure you wanna be here!?" Deciding to put a stop to this petty argument, Cloud stepped in.

"Really, Katsuki? Not even five minutes and you're already at someone's throat. Yet you wonder why people prefer to keep their distance." Interjected Cloud, causing both Tenya and Katsuki to look at him.

"Well, well. If it isn't the one who took down that zero pointer." Cloud groaned while Ochako giggled, knowing his hatred for attention.

"Hello...everyone..." said the swordsman with a small wave of his hand.

"My name is Tenya Iida and-" he reached out to shake his hand, but Cloud stopped him before doing anything else.

"I know, you introduced yourself. You already know who I am, but I'll tell you my name anyway. I go by Cloud Strife." He took the gesture, shaking the navy blue haired man's hand.

"Strife... you knew what was the exam about didn't you?" The swordsman raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Excuse me?" He asked Tenya.

"When you saved that girl... you willingly risked your life to take down a robot so big in order to save someone. It pains me to say this... but you are so much better than me in being a hero." Cloud felt flattered that he heard such genuine words, but he knows it was far from the truth. Heroes don't kill or take lives, but Cloud did so anyway. But it was justifiable considering that almost everyone in the Imperial Police in the Empire only cared about abusing their power to extort money from already poor people.

 _"Being a hero is not about whether someone has skills. It's about having the gut to do what's right. Considering the zero pointer was nothing more than a mere obstacle, they would have just left Ochako there and ran. Still... I've killed before... and none of these people haven't. I pity some of them, not knowing the dangers of the world."_

"So...where is a our homeroom teacher?" Tenya shrugged his shoulders.

"He hasn't been here for about 10 minutes, so I do not know."

"If you're here to socialize then I suggest you get out." Turning around, Cloud and Ochako saw a man wrapped up in a yellow sleeping bag.

"Umm...who are you?" Asked Ochako, pointing a finger at the new man inside the sleeping bag.

"Welcome to UA students." Said the man, getting out the sleeping bag and taking a juice box, drinking it.

 _"Don't tell me this is our teacher."_ Thought the blond warrior, raising an eyebrow.

"It took you eight seconds for you all to shut up. Hello, my name is Shouta Aizawa, your homeroom teacher."

 _"Our homeroom teacher!?"_ Thought everyone, surprised and a bit freaked out that someone so washed up would be teaching them.

"Put these on and meet me outside." Fishing in his sleeping bag, he took out a blue UA gymnastics uniform.

 **Meanwhile...**

 _"Hmm. Bakugo, Midoriya and Strife got Aizawa from the start. I wonder how they'll fare against such a strict teacher. Seeing them in action, they'll definitely survive...but I still need to figure out one thing... what is your Quirk, young Strife?"_

 **Outside...**

Everyone was clad in the gym uniform that Shouta had them dressed up in. Right now, they were all outside, awaiting further instructions.

"A Quirk Assessment test?!" Everyone's face was one of shock once more.

"But we'll miss orientation!" Said Ochako.

"If you wanna hit big, then don't bother wasting your time with such pointless ceremonies. All of you have taken normal standardized tests. You never got a chance to use your Quirk."

 _"That's cause I don't have one anyway."_ Thought Cloud.

"I am allowed to run my class as I desire, as UA is not tethered by traditions. Bakugo, you were the third in the Extrance Exam. What was your farthest throw junior high?" Katsuki pondered for a moment.

"Sixty seven meters, I think?" Answered the poofy blond. Katsuki then caught a ball thrown by Aizawa.

"Here. Throw the ball as hard as you can, using your Quirk. Anything stays inside the circle. You're wasting everyone's time."

"You asked for it, I guess." Stretching his arms, he winded back.

 _"I'll add a little pitch and drop their jaws."_ Gritting his teeth, he threw the ball, a streak of fire right behind him.

"DIE!" The ball sailed pretty far, reaching the near end. Aizawa looked at his phone.

"It's the most rational way of becoming a pro Hero." Looking at his phone, it read 705.5 meters.

"Holy crap!? 700 meters!?" Even Katsuki himself was surprised by this. Looking at his hands, they were smoking a bit. The blond smirked.

"This is badass! Using our Quirks as much as we want!"

"I wanna go that sounds like fun!"

"Hell yeah! We could use our Quirks as much as we want." Cloud just shook his head.

"You really this this is all fun and games?" Asked Cloud, earning him looks from his peer and his teachers. "We're not here to mess around you know we're here to train to be heroes. Using our Quirks is fun and all, but we have a responsibility to uphold." Aizawa just smirked at Cloud's statement.

"He's right, you idiots. Today you'll be taking eight physical tests that will measure the potential of your Quirk. Anyone who is last has none... and will be immediately expelled."

 _"Huh!?"_ Thought everyone, surprised, with the exception of Cloud, Izuku and Katsuki who barely acted at all, aware of the unfairness of this world.

"You can't just expel us! I mean, we just got here! It isn't fair!" Ochako complained.

"Sadly, Ochako the world is filled with unfairness." Everyone, even the teacher looked at him again in curiosity.

"The real world is filled with unfairness. Don't expect villains to play by the rules. Natural disasters, mass killings... this world is filled with people with intent on doing evil. As heroes, it's our job to fight that unfairness. Since we have three more years to be here, we need to give it all we've got. If Mr. Aizawa is going to kick one of us out, then all of us need to prove him wrong. We all need to show that we belong here. It's a messed up world out there...and sometimes you need the bear the burden." No one said a word for a few moments, with Ochako and Tenya looking at him in surprise. Shouta didn't look the least bit surprised, but his eyes widened slightly.

 _"He took the words right out of my mouth."_ Thought Cloud's teacher. He didn't expect a student of all people to understand the burden of being a hero, but from his words and posture...it's obvious this boy...no, man...speaks from experience alone. Maybe this one won't even need as much training.

"Umm...what he said." Said their teacher, surprised by his choice of words. Tenya took a long swig of orange juice to recharge himself.

 _"I really don't approve of this hazing, but since this is the best school to train heroes...then I'm gonna have to trust this judgement. From what I can pick up on Cloud, it's obvious his life has been marred with tragedy, as one who must experience hardship can only speak such genuine words. At least that's a little I know about him."_

The first race was a fifty meter dash. Tenya went up against a girl who had the features of a frog. In a way though, she did look kinda cute.

"Runners, are you ready?" Both of them took a running position. The moment the computer said to go, Tenya took off at an amazing speed, his Quirk boosting his running speed and allowing him to run in strides. The frog like girl was a bit slower, though.

"Iida, 3.04 seconds and Asui, 5.54 seconds."

 _"Seems speed is Tenya's forte. He's good. With enough training, he can possibly push his speed that can rival Akame's."_ The red eyed Night Raider could move at Mach speed thanks to her training. Tenya could rival hers is he improved his Quirk.

"Alright, I'll lighten the weight if my clothes, along with my shoes." Ochako touched her shirt and the bottom of her shoes. Despite that though, she fell behind a strange man with a tail, with him getting 5.49 seconds and 7.15 seconds for Ochako.

"Nice attempts, moname but you're not showing enough panache." Said the pretty boy.

 _"Does this bastard ever stop talking about himself?"_ Thought Cloud. He swore he saw him kissing his own reflection in the mirror while in class.

Mina used her acid Quirk to "skate" towards the finish line while the bishōnen used his naval laser to propel himself, but it wavered in a second. It gave Mina the opportunity to get past him.

"Shooting my beautiful beam for more than a second hurts my tummy." No one seemed to give a damn.

"Next up, Strife, Midoriya and Bakugo." The Three Musketeers grinned at each other competitively.

"Watch me, I'm gonna be first!" Cloud merely chuckled but said nothing.

"We shall see." Was his only reply.

"Runners, on your mark? Ready?!" When the signal was sounded, the trio ran towards the goal.

"BURST SPEED!" Putting his arms behind him, he used his Quirk to boost himself. Izuku channeled green energy into his palms and charged forward. Cloud merely picked up the pace, running forward. Despite his childhood friends using their Quirk, Cloud was still able to surpass them and even reach first place, much to the surprise of some of the students. Cloud moved so fast that he was a blur of blond and blue.

"Bakugo: 4.13 seconds.

Midoriya: 3.65 seconds.

Strife: 2.25 seconds."

 _"Hmm. Insteresting. The other two students used their Quirk, while Strife used mere plysical abilites alone. Could it be that he's hiding something? He did emit that aura during the initiation. It even made the whole teacher's lounge chilly."_ Thought Shouta, analyzing the boy.

 _"Hmm. I beat them again. I was able to keep up with speedsters like Susanoo before, who can move fast enough to create sonic booms when running. *sigh* even in this world I still retain my physical abilites. I don't even need a Quirk to fight."_ Thought the blond, looking at his hands.

Katauki looked at his fellow blonde in envy. He was always the ace when it came to physical sports. He was even more surprised that despite using his Quirk to boost himself forward, not only he kept up, but also got ahead.

 **Grip Strength...**

Everyone was given a handle and they were to grip it as hard as they can. Mezo Shōji got the score of over five hundred kilograms, which was pretty impressive considering he possesses muscular arms. Eight of them in each side. Sadly, someone else trumped that score.

 _"I think I might've gripped it too hard."_ Thought Cloud, seeing the handle have dents on it due to his immense strength. These equipment and courses were designed for heroes in training, not returning veterans.

 **Long jumping...**

Yuuga used his laser to propel himself forward. Katsuki used Explosion to launch himself. Izuku channeled green energy into his palms and flew the same way Katsuki did. Cloud... he just jumped to the other side, leaping like a pro, even doing a slick backflip in the process. Coolly putting his hands in his pockets, he merely ignored the stares of his peers.

 **Softball throw...**

Ochako threw the ball at a pretty far distance, reaching to the sky to the point where it can't be seen anymore. Shouta showed them their score.

"INFINITY!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"No way! How's that possible!" Asked Denki Kaminari. At this point, everyone already went, including his adoptive brother. It was now his turn. Shouta threw the ball at him, who caught it without looking.

"You're up last, Strife. Let's see what you got." Cloud stepped up to the center of the circle. He closed his eyes for a minute, concentrating.

 _"In...out...in...out..."_ Time seemed to slow down from his vision. Everything slowed down to a crawl. Cloud once again activated Sephiroth's power, his silouette appearing behind him. The whole class saw the aura once more, feelings its hidden, but immense power. The air suddenly turned cold, making everyone shiver. Cloud's left eye once more turned green with slits for pupils. The air current blew strongly, causing his gym clothes to stir. Despite the sudden drop in temperature, Cloud wasn't the least bit fazed with it. He gripped the softball tightly, his bi-colored eyes looking at the sky.

 _"If they want everything I got...then I'll give it to them."_ Thought the swordsman. Winding back, Cloud threw the ball as hard as possible. He didn't notice that Shouta tried using his Quirk to cancel Cloud's "Quirk", but since he isn't even using one, nothing happened. The ball flew so fast that it was gone in the blink of an eye. It sounded like a cannonball was shot into the air. After sailing for a few long seconds, the ball dropped to the ground, burn marks on the edges. Shouta looked at him, interested.

 _"Hmm... I tried to deactivate his Quirk, but it seemed nothing happened. It's gotta be something else."_ The washed up teacher showed everyone his score.

"998 meters!?" Everyone gasped in surprise. Cloud facepalmed mentally, feeling like he kinda overdid it.

"How was that...Mr. Aizawa?" Asked Cloud with a small smirk in his face, his heterochromia eyes looking back at his black ones.

 _"This brat...it seems there's more to it than he meets the eye."_ Thought Shouta, an interested look in his eyes, or rather his physical abilites. He then showed everyone the scoreboard and which place they're in.

1st: Cloud Strife.

2nd: Shouto Todoroki.

3rd: Momo Yaoyorozu.

4th: Katsuki Bakugo.

5th: Izuku Midoriya.

6th: Tenya Iida.

7th: Tokoyami Fumikage.

8th: Mezo Shōji.

9th: Tsuyu Asui.

10th: Kyoka Jiro.

11th: Denki Kaminari.

12th: Mashirao Ojiro.

13th: Ejiro Kirishima.

14th: Sero Hanta.

15th: Ochako Uraraka.

16th: Rikido Sato.

17th: Koji Koda.

18th: Yuuga Aoyama.

19th: Mina Ashido.

20th: Tooru Hagakure.

21st: Minoru Mineta.

"Oh, man! I'm the one getting expelled!" Mineta cried anime tears, with a few comforting him. Irony was a funny thing. Before, Cloud was barely capable of doing anything physical, which was the main reason why he didn't make SOLDIER. Yet now...he's reached so far in his travels. Cloud looked at both his left and right hand. The left had smoke coming out his fingertips and the right one had a small flicker of light coming out of it. This symbolizes his connections to the powers of light and dark, his ambitions and Sephiroth's power combined together. The desire to protect those close to him, yet eliminate those that dare harm his friends. Cloud's left eye reverted back to its sapphire blue after shutting off his power.

The blond swordsman saw Shouto and Momo, two of the students who got into UA via recommendations were looking at him in interest.

 _"Hmm. Didn't think I'd get their attention."_ Thought the swordsman, saying nothing and putting hand in his pockets.

"Oh, and the part about the last getting expelled. I lied, as it was a ruse to push you guys to try your best."

"NOT FUNNY MR. AIZAWA!" Everyone yelled, except for Shouto, Momo, Izuku, Katsuki and Cloud, who remained silent.

"Of course, the lie was obvious. He wanted us to push and do our best." Replied Momo, with others looking at her in amazement.

"Strife, I wanted to talk to you real quick." Cloud did what he asked, coming closer to his teacher.

 **Inside the office...**

"You're Eraserhead aren't you? A hero who can nullify the Quirk of others." He smirked, impressed as many people would not recognize much less care about him because of his cold nature.

"So you recognize me. Allow me to ask you something. When I cancelled that Quirk of yours, you were still able to summon that aura. Care to tell me?"

"Let's just say...that it's a power only unique to me. It tends to manifest right by my eye." To emphasize his point, Cloud's left eye turned green once more, looking back at his teacher with a steely gaze. Fortunately, Shouta didn't know the full extent of his power, so he decided to let him go for now.

 _"It's obvious the brat doesn't wanna say anything, so I'll leave him be for now... but he's an interesting one for sure."_ Thought Shouta.

"Hey, Strife! _"_ Turning around, he saw Tenya, his arms crossed.

"Hello." Cloud replied back.

"So, wanna walk together?" The swordsman nodded his head.

"Wait for me!" The Angel of Death saw the cute girl Ochako walking up towards them.

"If it isn't infinity girl." Remarked the swordsman. Ochako giggled.

"My name is Tenya Iida." Introduced the taller man.

"I go by Ochako!" She said cheerfully.

"So...what classes you guys have?" Tenya looked at his schedule.

"I got English after this. What about you, Strife?" Cloud took out his schedule.

"Seems I'm in the same boat." Replied the swordsman.

"Funny, huh? I'm in the same class too!" Said the brown haired girl cheerfully, happy to spend time with her new friends.

The two guys and one girl went to the same classes together, along with the rest of his fellow classmates. School was...a new experience for him. Even being reborn in the new world, he was still trying to get used to the prospect of having to listen to teachers all day and take tests and notes. Nibelhiem didn't even have a school, and from the time Cloud was a mere infantryman, they merely taught him survival basics or how to use a gun, not algebra or writing essays.

Normally, such a life would be boring for an average Joe, but...considering Cloud's life was anything BUT normal, he felt content. That for once, he's get to life a life of normalcy...well along with the fact that he's the only Quirkless boy among millions in a prestigious academy, but is still able to handle himself against them.

After eating a good lunch and enduring more mind-numbing classes, a certain Symbol of Peace has entered Class 1-A's room.

"I. AM. HERE!"" Yelled out All Might, entering the room with a huge smile on his face. With the exception of Cloud, Izuku, Katsuki and Shouto, everyone had excited or nervous looks on their faces.

"All right fellow Heroes in Training. Today is a special day, for we are going up against each other in combat!"

"Oh, yeah! Fight training!" Yelled out Katsuki with a sadistic expression on his face. Cloud couldn't help but smirk a bit as well. His classes were getting a bit mind numbing for his taste.

"Time to get your costumes!" Just then, panels opened up with numbers plastered to them, showing which costume belonged to who.

 **Minutes later...**

"Say, where is Strife?" Asked Tenya, wearing a white and blue full body armor, along with a helmet. There were holes on the back of its legs so that the glasses clad boy can use his Quirk even while donning his costume.

"He said he'll be here. Takes a while for his costume to change." Izuku was wearing a dark green and black armor with a helmet as well. Unlike Tenya's which was bulky, Izuku's was more form fitting and lean, to accentuate his lithe but muscular body, courtesy of All Might's regimen. The outfit was oddly similar to Wave's Grand Chariot, albeit with a different color scheme.

Our resident blonde walked into the scene.

"You all are looking for me?" They all turned around and saw the blonde wearing his outfit when he fought Sephiroth, sleeve included. He wore his iconic black turtleneck, a shoulder pauldron on the left side, complete with a sleeve. A wolf emblem held the cloth in place. His pants and shoes were black as well, and a skirt-like clothing covered the left side of his pants. Cloud still has his signature earring on his left ear and wore gloves, although the one on his right is longer compared to the left one at least.

"Well, well well...look who showed up." Cloud merely gave Denki a smirk.

"That outfit...actually suits you." Noted Kyoka Jiro, eyeing him up and down.

"I was never the type to need armor or enhancements anyway." Retorted the blonde warrior.

"JUST WATCH ME STRIFE! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" To emphasize his point, Katsuki summoned a small series of explosions on his gloved hands. All that did was make the blond's eyes roll in amusement.

"HELLO, EVERYONE!" All the students saw All Might wearing his trademark costume, cape included.

"The main purpose of the exercise is this! 2 groups consisting of two people will fight each other within the abandoned building. Here's the critieria! The heroes must find and defuse the bomb, while the villains must defend it within the allotted time."

"I get it! Kinda like a classic video game!" Pointed out Izuku.

"Yes, young Midoriya!" Before All Might could continue, he was barraged with a ton of mostly useless questions.

"How much can we beat up the other team?" Asked Katsuki.

"Are we gonna fail if we lose?" Asked Ochako.

"Does my cape look fabulous to you?" Added Yuuga.

"Who's gonna decide who's the winner?" Was Tenya's question.

"I WASN'T DONE!" The Symbol of Peace was getting barraged with so many questions he could barely take them all.

"You all need to use this." All Might brought up a roll of tape. "This capture tape is the same material used from Aizawa's scarf, making it incredibly resilient and hard to break. Now...It's time for your partner to be chosen for this fight!"

 **Ah, jeez...I really have been slacking off. Between school work, distractions, etc...oh, well. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Any criticisms that really isn't helpful at all, don't even bother typing here.**

 **Also, need help deciding which one Cloud'll team up with. Please send ideas to reviews.**


	5. The Fight Begins

**Hello, good people! Nice to see that people are enjoying this crossover. I'll try my best to update as much as I can, along with the struggle of school, distractions and what not.**

"Hey, Four Eyes! What do you think of Strife!" Demanded Katsuki, his back against a pillar. The explosive blond was partnered with the second oldest son of the Iida family, Tenya.

"Cloud? He's stoic and calm, never losing his focus. Not to mention, he's quite the ace in his studies. Why do you ask?" Wondered Tenya.

"Because I'll kick his damn ass! It's time for him to know I'M the Number One!" Screamed Katsuki. In anger, he punched a pillar, making a huge crater on it.

"Stay here and defend the weapon. I got a score to settle." Katsuki then walked forward, ignoring his partner's cries of objections.

"Bakugo, wait! Damn it..." Iida cursed, clenching his fists.

 _"Seems Strife knows a bit about him...maybe I should ask..."_

 **Outside...**

 _"So...this is the building huh?"_ Cloud looked up, seeing the tall building in front of him. It was a couple stories high, about the length of a skyscraper. It looked abandoned on the outside, but in truth, two occupants are within the area, guarding the aforementioned objective.

 _"Fighting Katsuki again...oh, boy..."_ Thought the blond swordsman, shaking his head. He still remembers the times his fellow Musketeer tried to challenge him...

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _An eight year old Katsuki Bakugo blew up the fence, which depicted, "Danger! Do Not Enter!"_

 _"Let's go, everyone!" He cheered. Following behind was Cloud Strife, the same age as him, his face its normal stoic self. His adoptive brother was busy for the day so Izuku wasn't able to go with him. He knew that when the delinquent set his mind onto something, he would never change his option._

 _"You idiot, why are you doing this?" Chastised the blue eyed blond, walking behind of the group. Katsuki ignored him and told the others to forge on forward, much to his chagrin. Scoffing, but doesn't wanna see his friend in danger, Cloud walked, keeping a lookout._

 _Just then, the group of children entered an area where the only way to the other side is by a log. Due to the small sizes, it made them easy to walk across...until a clumsy kid made a mistake and it caused him to fall overboard, until Cloud caught him._

 _"You okay?" The blue eyed blond asked the one who fell._

 _"Yeah...I'll be fine. He tried to out weight on his right for, but screamed in pain as a result._

 _"He must've sprained his ankle..." shaking his head, Cloud glared at Katsuki._

 _"You see...this is why it was stupid to come here..." his response was a cocky grin._

 _"So what? He was weaker than me, and I bet I can kick your ass too!"_

 _"Actually, between you, Midoriya and Strife, all of you are equal, but he's put you through the dirt many times." Objected one kid. Hearing that pissed him off._

 _"OH YEAH! WATCH ME!" Katsuki shoved a hand onto his face and ignited an explosion, much to the horror of the other kids._

 _"What was that for? I think you killed him!?"_

 _"No...he didn't." To their surprise, with the exception of a little burn marks on his face, the blond didn't look the least bit fazed by the attack. Before Katsuki tried to beat him up, Cloud delivered a knee to his gut, then punching his face, sending him sprawling backwards._

 _"You're so full of yourself, Katsuki. You think the world revolves around you, and you claim yourself the best. That arrogance of yours is your downfall." the poofy blond just laid there, anger coursing through his body._

 _"All that praise really made you into this. Perhaps you should have a lesson in humility. Now come on and let's get home." The former Night Raider reached out his hand to help him up, but he instead smacked it away, Katsuki's face in tears full of anger._

 _"Just watch me, Strife! I WILL surpass you one day! I'll kick your damn ass!" He then ran away, making the stoic blond facepalm, pinching his nose in slight annoyance._

 ** _Present..._**

 _"He's such a fool...at least being around me has quelled that temper, if so slightly."_ Sighed the blond, putting the map back in his pocket. While his childhood in this world wasn't ideal, it was certainly better than his crappy childhood in his own world, where he was constantly treated badly for something he _didn't_ do. He still remembered when Tifa's father allowed him to come to Tifa's house after some time, but he didn't have the privilege of eating on a plate...the blonde was forced to eat off the ground...he still remembered how he berated Cloud, further adding to his humiliation.

"Hey, Strife." Cloud looked back and saw Mashirao Ojiro, his battle partner. His Quirk was a huge tail sticking out below the wasn't, with his Hero costume consisting that akin to a martial artist, but with black boots.

"Ready to go?" The spiky blonde asked him. He nodded his head.

"I know that...my Quirk isn't as flashy or...rather loud compared to the others...in truth...I don't even know what your Quirk is...but I'll try to keep up." Cloud merely patted him on the back.

"Don't worry about it. I've heard you're quite the martial artist. That's at least something to compensate it with. Now come on...I need to settle the score with an old friend." Cloud walked in the building, the tailed man following behind.

"So...Strife. How long have you known him?" Cloud raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Midoriya and Bakugo. It seems like the three of you are always together." The former Night Raider merely chuckled.

"Since we were kids. If you think Katsuki was explosive now, you should've seen him when we were younger. He had quite the ego and REALLY loved to show off. But while he does think of me as a friend...bastard just wouldn't give up."

"Give what up?" Asked Mashirao, observing the dilapidated building.

"He kept fighting me because before I rolled into town, he always got the attention and was praised frequently. It got to his head, turning him into the jackass today. At first, when I beat him once, he was angry. His face looked like the veins were about to burst. Evenually though..he mellowed out a bit. Trust me, if you were to see him before I came, "unpleasant", would be an understatement to describe him." Ojiro was about to ask him more until a certain explosive boy came into the scene

"HEY THERE JACKASS!" Katsuki tried to punch him, but Cloud merely blocked it with one hand, not even breaking a sweat.

"Ojiro, go! Deal with Iida! Our rematch has been long overdue..." to prove his point, Cloud threw him down the ground, making him bounce slightly from impact and taking some oxygen away from his fellow blond. Recovering, Katsuki was able to trip him by swing his legs and tried to punch him, which was able to connect. Opening his palm, he launched an explosion, launching Cloud backward into a wall.

"Did that do something, you bastard!" Katsuki asked with a cocky grin.

"Not...even...close." Replied the blonde, his face calm, as if nothing happened.

"Now...it's my turn." Cloud rushed so fast Katsuki didn't even notice him until he felt a sharp pain to the jaw, then grabbed by his leg. Cloud then threw him down once more, then kicking him.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Oh, wow!" Noted Ochako, seeing him dodge an explosion and receive a punch to the gut.

"Damn, they're both pretty good at fighting and are going at it!" Denki noticed.

"It seems both of them have expertise in close combat. But while Bakugo focuses on overwhelming the enemy, Strife waits for opening then strikes." Added Shoto.

"Indeed. Both of them showed tons of potential within the test Mr. Aizawa conducted." Said Momo.

 ** _Back to the fight..._**

Ojiro tried to use his tail so whack Tenya, but he swiftly dodged it with his speed. Raising his leg, the taller man made an attempt to hit his face, but Mashirao was able to block it with his fists.

 _"Damn! With that Engine Quirk of his, it can boost his kicking power. I can block them, but they hit pretty hard."_ Ducking under yet another kick, the martial artist delivered an uppercut, which barely fazed Tenya because of the helmet, but not before Ojiro picked up a chunk of debris and threw it to the armored lad, sending him back a few feet.

Using his tail to block yet another kick, Ojiro connected a punch to his midsection, which sent Tenya back a few feet, only for Tenya to activate his Quirk, spin and connect a kick to his face, making Ojiro release a gasp of pain before being slammed into the wall.

 ** _Within the waiting room..._**

"Wow, they aren't pushovers either!" Cheered Mineta, observing the fight between the tailed man and the Engine Quirk user.

"This can go either way. Both practice martial arts and have very useful Quirks, it's up to how it's used that can decide the outcome." Said Momo once more.

"Still, you gotta admit that this fight is a bit...boring compared to Strife and Bakugo." A plus groan was heard in one of the computers.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Both fighters were covered in dust. Katsuki was panting slightly while Cloud was feeling the effects of being constantly hammered with explosions, his clothes taking the majority of the hits.

"I have to admit...you've grown a lot from the annoying kid I used to know." Said the blond calmly.

"JUST GO DOWN ALREADY!" Cloud delivered a punch to his face, then landed a kick to his gut, which Katsuki blocked with both his hands. Jumping on top, he blasted an explosion to blind his fellow blond momentarily...then launched an explosion from behind, which Cloud barely dodged. Sweeping him under, Katsuki grabbed Cloud's face and ignited it, then threw him violently to a wall, causing the room to shake slightly from the impact and his body smoking. Yet despite taking a literal explosion, the blond looked unharmed.

"FUCK THIS BULLSHIT!" the red eyed blonde held out his right hand and using his left one, put a finger inside the grenade pin.

"Wait...don't tell me..." Katsuki grinned wider.

"I see...those grenades aren't just for show...they store your sweat and when once full, you can unleash a giant explosion." Analyzed the blue eyed blonde.

"No, Bakugo! Don't do it! You'll kill him!" All Might yelled at him via wireless communicator.

"OH, STRIFE'LL BE FINE! HE'S BEEN THROUGH WORSE SHIT THAN THIS!" Without hesitation, he pulled the pin, causing a huge explosion to rock the building. The attack was strong enough for the ones watching to even feel its intensity. The explosion went towards Cloud, who merely summoned the main blade of his sword. He calmly walked forward, not even fazed about how big it was. As Cloud neared the distance, he began to feel how intense the attack was. The moment it got close, he slashed horizontally, causing the huge torpedo behind him to split down the middle, hitting two separate buildings behind him. Despite being smaller in size, both were strong enough to cause a few medium sized buildings to crash into the ground. An explosion soon followed, creating a strong gust of wind that blew through his hair. Cloud did not even look back, making the scene all the more epic. **(AN: let's face it, the explosion Katsuki launched at Izuku during the Heroes vs Villains fight would be strong enough to take down a small to medium sized building. Hell...even those that were watching felt how strong it was.)**

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Everyone's jaws were promptly wide open.

"Did he just...slash away that explosion?!" Asked Mineta. Mina merely nodded her head, in shock of what's happened. Shoto had a small smirk gracing his normally stoic lips.

 ** _Back to the fight..._**

"See, this is why you and Deku are my rivals! You two are the only ones that can keep up with me! You've grown stronger since we met...and that just makes me wanna keep going! Till I beat you!" The blond warrior responded with a smirk of his own.

"How about a change of scenery?"

...

"MUAHAHAHAHA!" Cackled Tenya, adopting the voice of a villain. "In about 5 minutes, this bomb will explode and you heroes will die while this building crumbles to dust!" Everyone sweat dropped at Tenya's...subpar acting. Just then, the floor below them exploded into debris, revealing Katsuki jumping out, Cloud following behind.

"Strife! And Bakugo!" Called out Ojiro. Cloud tried to reach for the fake bomb, only for Tenya to grab his leg.

"No you don't!" Mashirao interfered, kicking off his helmet. Katsuki then jumped towards Cloud, his hands ignited with a stream of fire.

"Come here, Strife!" The tailed man wrapped his arm around the explosion Quirk user, who tried to punch him off, only for the blond to grab him by the hair and throw him down, causing him to gasp for air.

"Die!" Said Tenya in his faux villain voice, havimg his right foot outstretched, ready to deliver a kick to his jaw...only for the blond to block it with his right hand and socked a punch to his face, conveniently not breaking his glasses, but sending him flying.

"You know...you gotta work on your acting...I know a couple people that can do a better facade than you." The blond still remembered Aria, that girl who lured people into their home...only for said people to be experiments for their torture...that night left a bad taste in his mouth, even more messed up the fact that she was only within his current age group.

"One minute left!" Mashirao tapped Cloud.

"I'll deal with with Iida. You try to get the bomb!" Nodding his head, Cloud rushed towards the objective, making an attempt to reclaim it. Katsuki blocked his path, unfortunately.

"Don't think you're leaving here alive!" Cloud looked back and saw his teammate fighting the second oldest son of the Iida family, who recovered from his hits.

Dodging a kick, Cloud received a knee to the face, but he shrugged it off. The blond swordsman grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and was about to piledrive him, but the hot tempered teen launched an explosion from each hand, he then punched his fellow blonde in the gut, delivering a roundhouse kick that momentarily dazed him.

"30 seconds left!" Gritting his teeth, the swordsman summoned the main blade and slashed vertically, which Katsuki blocked. Jabbing it into the arm grenades, but making sure to miss his hands, he slashed down, causing the bracers to be cut in half. Punching his face, Cloud slashed his left grenade bracers. Desummoning his weapon, Cloud looked at Katsuki with a small smile.

"You've done well...but this match is mine." Grabbing him by his hair, the swordsman threw him across the room, knocking out what's left of the oxygen within his body. He was still conscious, but knocked out. Sighing, Cloud reached out and touched the bomb, just when the timer was about to hit zero.

"The bomb has been disarmed. The Hero team wins!" A buzzer sounded out. The stoic warrior saw the martial artist panting heavily, with a bound Tenya beside him. Walking to his teammate, Cloud reached out a hand.

"You okay?" Asked Cloud. Smiling, Mashirao took his hand and Cloud helped him up.

"Yeah...thanks." Hearing some groaning, the blond saw Katsuki getting up.

"Go...take Tenya to the infirmary. I'll talk to him." Nodding his head, Ojiro picked up Tenya and carried him to the exit.

"So...I lost again." The red eyed blond looked down, disappointment written over his face. He then saw a gloved hand in front of him.

"You have gotten stronger since then. Be proud of yourself. Your Quirk is much stronger compared to before. Even though we may bicker, I'll always have your back...not matter what." Smiling, Katsuki grabbed his hand and didn't offer any resistance as Cloud helped him up.

"Come on, let's get back to the others, yeah?" Nodding his head, both the cool and hot tempered blondes walked back towards the exit.

After that, the rest of the matches happened. Izuku and Ochako worked fairly well against Kyoka and Denki, Sero and Rikido lost against Mineta and Momo...though Mineta couldn't resist the urge to take a quick peek at Momo, which earned him a punt from her. Mina and Yuuga lost against Fumikage and Tsuyu...Cloud barely cared about the matches, only paying attention to his adoptive brother's and Ochako's battle.

Cloud, back in his UA uniform walked out of the entrance with his hands in his pockets...he was about to start his trek home...only for Katsuki to stand in front of him.

"Hey...Strife." Surprisingly, Katsuki's voice wasn't laced with anger or agitation like usual...it was quiet and soft...which wasn't like him at all.

"Remember when...you used to scold me for my actions and I turned a blind eye?" Cloud nodded his head, not saying a word.

"I...began to realize something. Before you came around I always thought I was the best and that I was the king...it seems that wasn't the case." Cloud chuckled.

"Yeah...you were not the sociable type back then." Katsuki merely chuckled back.

"Pride's a good thing, but too much of it can lead to some dangerous consequences. Realizing that now...it was one of the reasons why I kept my distance from you, because I wanted to get stronger without anyone's help. Guess that made me foolish." Cloud just sighed.

"Look, man. I...was once like you too. Before I moved here...I actually start fights a lot." Katsuki looked at him in surprise.

"Really? 'Cause you don't seem like it." That wasn't a lie at all, as back in his own world, Cloud did instigate fights with other kids to prove his superiority. Needless to say, he got his ass kicked most of the time.

"I realized that too. Getting cocky and confident is a good thing, but if you let it get to your head...it can get you killed. It doesn't matter how skilled you are, or how smart you are. If you get too prideful and arrogant...you WILL die." The red eyed blonde can tell there's more to his story, as evidenced with the pained look in his eyes. In truth, Cloud felt like an absolute dick when he recovered his memories. Guilt washed over him because he acted arrogantly, caring nothing more about money. Granted, he wasn't in his right mind but still...

Katsuki reached out a fist to Cloud, much to his surprise.

"You know, you and Deku...You're both alright. I didn't have a lot of friends back then...at least I had you two." Cloud returned the gesture of friendship by bumping his fists with him, both boys smirking.

"I WILL surpass you, Strife. Just wait and see." And with that, Katsuki walked away, his hands in his pockets. Cloud had a small and proud smile on his face.

 _"_ You have some really good friends there, young Strife." All Might, in his normal form walked behind him, wearing his casual outfit.

"I know...I'll do anything to make sure they're safe."

 **I am well aware that Katsuki is a bit OOC. I just wanted to show you all that thanks to Cloud, while Katsuki is still the yelling bastard we all have known, he has matured a bit thanks to him. Katsuki is still prone to cocky remarks and confident smiles, but he has matured much more here compared to canon.**


	6. Introductions Gone Awry

**Hello everyone! Here's another chappie of this story.**

 **Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and My Hero Academia, along with other references are not mine. Only this story.**

Cloud rubbed his eyes, yawning. Opening the door, he went downstairs, Seeing Izuku eating breakfast.

"Oh, morning, Cloud." Greeted the timid boy.

"Hey, Izuku." Seeing his mom bring him a plate of breakfast, the stoic blonde grabbed a spoon and fork and ate his bacon and pancakes.

"So...Cloud? How did things go with Kaachan yesterday?" The emerald Quirk user asked his adoptive brother.

"Surprisingly...well. He wasn't even screaming at the top of his lungs like a banshee. Yeah...he's still arrogant, but I think...he's starting to learn on his mistakes more." Izuku nodded his head in agreement. Before the swordsman arrived at the picture, Katsuki was a spoiled brat. The guy _loved_ to pick fights with anyone that comes in his way, planting the seeds of arrogance and pride within his psyche, giving him a superiority complex. The blond veteran knocked his pride a few pegs down and despite being understandably insulted at first, the red eyed blonde warmed up to Cloud and Izuku.

"He's certainly more insightful than the first time I met him. Knowing him, he wouldn't even listen to All Might. I...was actually surprised when Kaachan wanted to come with you to train with us." The blond nodded his head, eating some bacon after.

"Alright, we'll be going mom!" Both boys grabbed their backpacks and headed out the door.

 ** _Minutes later..._**

Izuku opened the door, revealing their whole class.

"Hey, Midoriya!" Waved Ejiro Kirishima, waving at him. The timid green haired boy waved back. Shoto glanced at Cloud and gave him a subtle greeting, which the blond took notice. Nodding his head back, Cloud went to his seat next to Ochako.

"Hey, Ochako." The round faced girl smiled brightly at him.

"Hiya, Cloud!" Seriously though, that energy of hers is rather infectious. Giving a small smile, he saw Aizawa looking sleep deprived as ever.

"Hi, Cloud!" Mina waved back at him, her usual smile on her face. The blond waved back.

"Alright then let's go over what happened yesterday. Bakugo, you were too reckless and hell bent on trying to beat up Strife. Next time, stick to what you're told to." Katsuki scoffed but said nothing.

"Strife, excellent reflexes and skills, but when it comes to using that sword of yours, make sure to inflict non lethal blows. As a hero, we need to make sure the villains are alive, but incapacitated." Knowing that already, he merely nodded his head.

"Midoriya. Exemplary strategy thinking and martial arts, but you tend to hesitate occasionally. Try to get rid of that."

"Right!" Was his reply.

"Okay, Class. Today, it's time for another activity." Everyone but Shoto and the Musketeers tensed.

 _"Is it another Quirk Test?!"_ Were their collective thoughts.

"You will all decide who's gonna be class rep." Everyone sighed, happy that they won't get booted out.

"Pick me first, I can do it!" Suggested Sero, raising his hands.

"Yeah, you're gonna need me." Added Kyoka, the earphone girl raising her hand.

"Someone with style should suffice, no?" Asked Yuuga, once again sparkles surrounding his face.

"When I become class president, the skirts of all the girls must be above the knees!" Declared Mineta, which earned him a punch from Cloud. Katsuki snickered when he saw his fellow blond smack the little lech.

For the next few seconds, everyone was trying to figure out who would represent their wacky class, even Katsuki, who was yelling at the top of his lungs like a banshee. Only Izuku, Cloud, Momo and Shoto didn't raise their hands.

"Everyone, please stop!" Declared one Tenya Iida, the bulky male standing up.

"Since that this class can not decide on who should become the president, I believe the best idea is to hold an election to choose!"

"It's obvious everyone wanted to vote for you!" Were everyone's words to him. Tenya's body shook, his hidden agenda caught.

"Wait...how can even know who to vote for we've only known each other for a couple of days?" Asked the frog girl.

"Not to mention everyone will vote for themselves." Said Kirishima.

"Yes, most people will, but then that would suggest that he or she would be the best candidate suited for presidency." Replied the second heir of the Iida family.

"So...it'd be okay for us to have a president whose desire is to have women wearing revealing clothing? 'Cause yeah, I'm all for it." Remarked the blond sarcastically, pointing his thumb at Mineta. His childhood friends couldn't help but snicker at the insult. Mineta didn't take it so well, glaring at him icily, which he ignored. The blond does have friends that are perverted, So normally he would ignore them. It's more or less normal to have such thoughts at this age, but from the time he knew the very short boy...he tends to take his perversity up to eleven. Hell, Cloud even caught him going inside the women's restroom, only for him to be kicked out the premises. Seems the thought of copping a feel outranks that of rational thought.

 **Izuku Midoriya: 7**

 **Momo Yaoyorozu: 6**

 **Cloud Strife: 5**

 **Tenya Iida: 3**

Izuku merely sighed but he nonetheless accepted the fate set out for him. Katsuki scoffed in annoyance that he didn't get any votes but wasn't one to complain. Cloud merely shrugged his shoulders, not really caring about the situation.

 ** _Lunchtime..._**

The swordsman was getting his lunch, then sat with Katsuki, Izuku and Tenya.

"Uh...what's wrong with him?" Asked the red eyed blond, looking at the taller man's shaking bulky form.

"He's still hung up that he got a few votes." Laughed the freckled boy, eating a piece of teriyaki.

Cloud patted him on the shoulder. "Look, you want some advice?" Tenya merely looked at the blond veteran.

"You're too...uptight. I'm not exactly one to agree with someone like Katsuki, but he isn't entirely wrong when he said that you have a stick up your ass. Try to loosen up a little, be more friendly. I know you're a nice guy, but you can also be a bit...odd with your mannerisms."

 _Then again, our class isn't exactly what you'd call normal..._ he thought within his mind. From a girl whose tongue can reach up to 5 feet, to a delinquent who's idea of talking is screaming at the top of his lungs, and a boy who isn't even 4 feet tall who's surprisingly not banned in the school for all his perversity...there's not shortage of oddities in 1-A. Even his adopted brother can be a bit...wack when he analyzes a fight or a hero. The dude just mumbles way too much.

"Also, try not to take everything seriously. Your villain acting is cliche and subpar at best." He finished.

"Besides...Katsuki can be a better villain than you are."

"SHUT THE HELL UP, STRIFE!"

 _Never change, Katsuki._ He thought shaking his head.

"Speaking of which...has anyone seen him?" Izuku raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Mineta. Only been here for about a week and he's already peeping on the girls." Tenya spoke with disgust.

As if to answer his question, the boys heard a loud bang and feminine screams echo in the hallway. All of them getting up, they saw the grape boy and Kaminari on the ground, both their eyes comically swirling and blood flowing out their nose.

"Didn't know sparky was like that." Snickered the red eyed delinquent.

"Hey, Denki..." Cloud helped up his other fellow blond.

"Let me guess: you also joined the club." With shame, the electric user nodded.

After that, Cloud and the boys eventually began to continue munching on their food, though Cloud was able to heal his injuries by using his unique "Quirk". Oddly enough, he can still utilize magic, albeit only healing ones. He can't cast high level magic spells like Meteor, Flare...basically any black magic that can decimate a block of a city. Sephiroth's power was dormant within the young lad's mind, thus allowing him to use magic without the need of Materia, which was really convenient too, as he didn't wanna explain what those were. Plus, if they were to find out that he possesses the same power of a man that can not only singlehandedly end wars and cause massive destruction on his lonesome...yeah it was a good thing that Sephiroth isn't even present.

"Uh, Cloud you okay?" Ochako waved a hand at his face. Shaking his head, he merely gave the bubbly girl a nod.

"Yeah...just fine." He lied, eating a piece of fried beef and some rice, the softness of the grain and the juicy taste of the cooked cow temporarily alleviating the thoughts that clouded his mind.

"You seem to be zoning out lately...there something wrong?" Asked Mina. Cloud repeated his answer. Just then, the bell rang.

"LEVEL 3 EMERGENCY ACTIVE! ACTIVATING SECURITY PROTOCOL." Suddenly, student body went into a frenzy, screaming and trying to push each other towards the exit.

 _Shit! Too many people!_ Thought the stoic blond, trying to push people out the way, but due to the students frequently pushing each other, he could do little to move. The warrior was pinned to the wall.

"Damn it, I'm stuck!" Yelled Katsuki, his face pressed against a glass window.

"Can't you use explosions?!" Izuku yelled towards his childhood friend.

"No! Too many people and don't want them to get caught in the blast!" Cloud gritted his teeth.

 _Wait, that's it!_ Cloud took off from the ground and ran towards Katsuki, with using a student's head as a foothold.

"Grab on!" The red eyed blond made no hesitation to take his fellow blond's hand and helped himself up as well. Fortunately, there was a small foothold the boys could use in order to avoid the two way crowd. Exits were on both sides, making the flow of human traffic VERY messy, especially in such a small amount of space.

"Cloud!" The warrior saw Mina and Ochako hanging onto one of the footholds.

"Hey, where's Tenya?!" Asked Cloud.

"Down there!" The pink skinned girl pointed at the tall glasses wearing man who was getting dragged along the crowd despite his protests.

"The exit's on both sides, and the traffic's fucked up because of it. We're gonna need two people on each end of the hallway to tell them everything is alright." Cloud nodded his head.

"Yeah. It's just the news." The girls raised their eyebrows. Cloud pointed at the swarming news crew trying to enter the building.

"Round face and pink hair! You go after Nerd Boy. Strife and I will get to Deku!" Neither of the women were amused to their new nicknames, but nonetheless complied.

"I think there's enough space for me to use my Quirk without blowing someone up." And so, using his explosions as a makeshift thruster, Katsuki made his way towards the emerald Quirk user while Cloud ran alongside the windowpanes, making light yet quick steps to avert potential collateral damage.

"Yo, Deku!" Katsuki grabbed the freckled boy mid flight, setting him on a foothold.

"Thanks." The explosion boy nodded his head.

"I need you to go to the right end of this hallway. Tell them everything's alright." Izuku nodded his head.

"Yeah. I saw the newscast and people think it's a villain invasion." Using his Quirk, The created a slide made of emerald and skated his way towards the end. Craning his neck, Cloud saw Ochako lifting up Tenya via her Quirk, with Mina helping her. The tall boy took off the opposite end, using his Engine Quirk to propel himself to the air.

"EVERYONE! IT'S ALRIGHT! IT'S JUST THE NEWS!" Fortunately, Kyoka's Quirk allowed the two boys to transmit their voices over the frantic shouting of the crowd, making it so that they can hear the voices of the two boys.

Eventually...things started to calm down a bit after that fiasco. But Cloud felt that something wasn't right...that this was the part of a bigger scheme. From the corner of his eye, the stoic blond made out a humanoid figure, covered in many hands.

"Strife, time to get back." Katsuki patted his shoulder, prompting him to glance back.

"Yeah. Be right there." His fellow blond left, heading for his classroom. The blue eyed blond looked to the shadowy figure, but was gone.

 _Something tells me this wasn't coincidental..._

Class ensued like normal. Fortunately, his adopted brother was showered with compliments for averting the crisis, further cementing his position as Class President much to his embrassment. Cloud felt like this was something he needs as even though he was significantly much more outgoing, Izuku needed to grow out that shell. Their home room teacher now called everyone to pay attention.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." The class went silent.

"We will be playing Capture the Flag with another class." Questions suddenly arose, everyone trying to get more info.

"Which class?" Asked Tsuyu.

"Class 1-B." Katsuki scoffed.

"You mean those losers next to us?" Cloud shook his head.

"Confidence will lead to arrogance. Hope you can back up those words." His fellow blonde gave him a grin.

"Don't worry, with you, me and Deku, we'll scrape their asses off the street!"

"But sir, why is this happening?" Asked Tenya.

"As Pro Heroes, you will eventually need to collaborate with others. Work with those whose powers vary from your own and you can formulate strategies to reach the end goal. Sometimes, one Hero isn't enough to do the job." Answered Aizawa.

"I get it. This strengthens our teamwork while possibly getting us to know anyone outside our class." Added Momo.

"Well...it should be interesting to say the least." Admitted Izuku.

"Plus, I've heard that they...have a bone to pick with us." Added Sero. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" Asked Tenya.

"They envied us because we have some of the best people in the class. With Todoroki, Midoriya, Strife and Bakugo here, they REALLY wanna see us go down, especially since they all saw you all during the entrance exam. Not a lot of people can reach over 80 points, you know." Said Sero.

"So they're trying to challenge us." Summarized Fumikage.

"Let those losers come. We'll crush them!" Katsuki punched his fist into his other hand, causing a small explosion to ignite.

 _Oh, boy. This'll be fun._ Thought the swordsman.

"But apparently...it seems that there is also another newcomer in the playing field, with abilities just as unique as yours, Strife."

"How so?" Asked Cloud.

"According to the homeroom teacher, via utilization of tarot cards, he can summon beings out of them and allows him to perform various supernatural feats. But that's all I know." Explained Aizawa.

"I've seen him before. He looked like the gentlemanly type, and was kinda like Aoyama, but less self absorbed. He can also speak French." Hearing that made the laser boy brighten up.

"Alas! Someone who is glorious and magnifique as me!" He interjected, sparkles emitting around his face...which were met with blank stares. While Cloud himself is called out occasionally for being a pretty boy, it certainly didn't create bishonen sparkles. It probably helped that the blond veteran is not narcissistic. Seriously, he could see Aoyama making a female cutout version of himself and marry the damn thing...strange as it is. Then again, he has seen tons of weird shit in his travels, so this doesn't really make the Top 10.

"So...how's this gonna go? We gonna have a meet and greet now?" Asked Shoto.

 **Meanwhile...**

With across the hall was Class 1-B. They were quite as rowdy, if not rowdier than 1-A. Many people were talking amongst themselves, excited to see a match go down between the two classes.

"So we're finally going up against those losers. Just because they're 1-A doesn't mean they're the best." Snidely remarked a blond boy with navy blue eyes and white pupils. Ladies and gentlemen, here comes one of the most annoying bastards in the class.

"What do you have against them so much, Monoma?" Asked an orange haired girl with a long sideways ponytail with green-blue eyes, crossing her arms.

"People like Bakugo, Midoriya, Todoroki and that Strife kid thinks they're better than us, Kendo." Answered back the now named Monoma.

"You do realize that they rarely did anything to us." The martial artist answered back.

"It's just whenever I see them walking down the hall, they think they're kings of the world. It's damn annoying!" He ranted.

"Hey, Vincent, what do you think?"

" . . . "

"Vincent?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry, I was lost in thought," a person in the front leftmost seat stated. Like all others in the room, he was clad in the Yuuei Academy school uniform. He was clearly a foreigner of European descent with shock-white hair, though the latter in of itself wasn't all that unique when you consider that there were at _least_ five other people in 1-B with white/silver hair. His hair was brushed straight and shoulder-length, running down to cover most of his face, but his bright crimson eyes shone like rubies. It was only his lightly-tanned skin that prevented him from being considered an albino. Raking his fingers through his hair and brushing it out of his face, he was revealed to be slightly effeminate, but closer to a bishonen.

"Are you fortune telling again?" Blood King, the teacher of 1-B, asked. He'd long since gotten used to the foreigner's eccentricities, and since he was always able to answer correctly when called upon and his grades were some of the best, he decided to let it slide. Especially since his Quirk was seemingly tied _to_ his interpretation of the Arcana portrayed in those European cards.

"Something like that," Vincent replied as he looked upon the cards on his desk. "Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugou, and Cloud Strife..." he hummed as he looked down at three Tarot Cards situated before him; the Heriophant, The Fool, and the Death Arcana respectively. "Today... will be an interesting day..." he hummed thoughtfully as he eyed the scythe-wielding Death Arcanum.

"Well... _That's_ rather ominous," the student sitting next to him said as he looked at the Death Arcanum card, it and the others printed in blue-backed paper with the fronts resembling stained glass windows.

Ignoring the comment of the student, the gears of his mind starting to turn. _"No...that can't be him...can it? He does have the spiky hair, blue eyes and even the height, though his face is made to look younger. Yet...I feel a strange aura from him...one that reeks of death."_ The red eyed French doesn't know Cloud personally, but...let's just say Vincent knows him or rather has _seen_ him before.

Just then, a knock was heard on the classroom door. Blood King slid the door open and revealed Aizawa, with Class 1-A following behind.

"What's this all about?" Asked the homeroom teacher of 1-B.

"Introductions is all. I wanted the class to know who they're going up against." The sleep-deprived looking teacher gestured his students to enter the classroom and stood upfront on the board. Class 1-B looked surprised to say the least.

Like their own, 1-A is filled with a couple oddities like Mineta or Fumikage. But only four people really stood out of the whole group. On the right hand corner were four boys who in a span of couple days gained some attention from the other students. While the rest of the students were looking jolly or excited in some way, these four students looked like they could care less about the new arrivals.

"HEY, YOU!" Vincent glanced behind him and saw Testsutetsu Tetsutetsu, his fellow classmate point at someone. That someone had blond spiky hair, glowing sapphire blue eyes and had a bishonen looking appearance. His height was average for his age and his facial expression was that of an emotionless teenager, shaped by trauma. Vincent can tell that much because the look in his eyes...it's almost dead. The lad turned his eyes onto him.

"Just 'cause your class has some of the best doesn't mean we can't whoops your ass tomorrow!" It was obvious that he wasn't paying attention to his words, as he merely closed his eyes, hoping for the incessant noise to go away. Katsuki and Izuku snickered at their friend's actions.

"No fucks given." Commented the red eyed blond.

"He was like that too when you first met him." Noted the green eyed lad.

"So...that aside, may you all introduce yourselves?" Ochako went first, the bubbly girl going in front.

"Hi, my name's Ochako Uraraka! Nice to meet you!" Said the girl cheerily, bowing in respect.

"Mina Ashido, it's a pleasure!"

"Tsuyu Asui, ribbit."

"Kirishima Eijirō, I'm the man!"

And so the rest of the class introduced themselves, with some students of Class 1-B looking at them with interest or boredom. This was the first time either of them has done an activity involving another group of students.

"You four, introduce yourselves." Aizawa mentioned towards the remaining four students, standing side by side.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya." Said the emerald Quirk user, bowing respectfully.

"The name's Katsuki Bakugo. I'll kick all your asses." Hearing that made Monoma grin.

"Shōto Todoroki. Don't get in my way." This further confirmed the annoying one's claim.

"AHA! SEE WHAT'D I-" He was cut short when Cloud gave him a _scathing_ glare with enough to make him back off. Everyone felt the immense killing intent in the room, with Vincent, Shōto, Katsuki and Izuku unaffected by it.

"I go by Cloud Strife. See if you wish to test my patience." He replied smoothly, his voice somewhat molding in with a certain silver haired hero of Shinra. Realizing that the Copy Quirk user looked scared shitless, he softened his glare, leaning back into the chalkboard.

"Gotta say, Strife didn't think you'd make him back off." Regarded the son of Endeavor with a small smirk on his face.

"Fools like him need to learn to keep their mouth shut, especially since he's all talk and no substance." Monoma gained a tick mark on his head.

"Oh, shut up asshole! You think you're the best huh? Just because we're 1-B doesn't make us worse than you."

"Then prove it. Show me you're capable of more. All you've done is gripe and complain about how our class is better than you. Instead of reminiscing on your failures, try to fix the problem. If you desire to show us you're not to be trifled with, then do so. Don't just talk, but try. I grow tired of idiots like you, complaining on their problems yet seeking no ways to try to remedy it." Cloud responded back with a stoic expression but his eyes made it all clear. They were conveying, "try me" to Monoma. The three other people beside him couldn't help but also smirk at his confidence.

"Apologies, Mr. Aizawa and Mr. Blood-King for causing a ruckus." Aizawa merely smirked.

"No, you did fine kid." The home room of Class 1-B laughed a bit.

"Enough fighting. You all can stay here and get to know each other until the next hour passed. I feel like we should try to get to know each other before we do this activity."

Both classes started to mingle amongst themselves. Despite Monoma and Cloud's buttheading episode, neither side seemed to hold a grudge, quite the opposite in fact.

"I don't time for trivialities such as these." Said Cloud, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You tell me, I wanna play _Mortal Kombat_ tonight." The blond swordsman raised an eyebrow at that.

"Didn't know you were a fan of video games." Katsuki merely gave him a sadistic grin.

"I like games where I can beat the shit outta people. Especially online when they rage." Cloud merely rolled his eyes.

"Wonder what happens when you lose, then." Interjected Shōto with a small witty smile.

"Yeah, bet he smashed the controller." Added Izuku.

"I DON'T SMASH THE CONTROLLER DAMMIT!" He yelled back comically.

"Then explain the busted D-Pads on the PlayStation 4 controllers last month." Replied Izuku, smiling teasingly. Katsuki actually froze up for a second before scoffing, not having any idea what to say in defense. Even Shōto's lips twitched a bit during the exchange, stifling a snicker here and there.

Occasionally, the Hot/Cold Quirk user saw Vincent glancing towards the four of them, but his glances were mostly focused towards Cloud. He couldn't tell what he was thinking but it unnerved him a tad that they were being looked at.

"Strife, is he a friend of yours?" Cloud saw Shōto pointing at the fortune teller of 1-B.

"No, never seen him why?"

"He's been staring at those Tarot cards for a while now, glancing back at us sometimes."

"I'll go talk to him." With that in mind, Cloud slowly walked over to the Tarot user, who was slowly examining the three aforementioned arcane cards, but more particularly focused on the one that depicts 'Death'.

"Excuse me, are you Vincent?" The silver haired foreigner merely looked up from his deck, eyeing him momentarily.

"Yes, a pleasure to meet you." Both boys shook hands, testing each other's grip. Neither backed down from the silent challenge.

Vincent analyzed the blond Swordsman. The foreigner can't exactly put his finger on it, but despite looking more or less the same (other than being de-aged into a teenager), he felt something within him. A greater power waiting to be awakened.

"So Cloud, tell me... How was Nibelheim this time of year?" The fortune teller asked cryptically, the smallest of smirks pulling at his features.

Hearing that small statement caught him off guard. He lived throughout there his whole life, shitty as it was and not once has he saw this person there. With his shock white hair and crimson-colored eyes, THIS Vincent would've been impossible to miss.

'Did he also come from my world too? I know Aerith said that I can't go back to my own world because ever since that explosion, it basically cut off my existence there. Yet I didn't see him anywhere before...' he thought inside his head. "I don't know what you're talking about." He lied to Vincent, composing himself shortly.

"Hmmm... Eh, I guess you're right," the fortune teller shrugged as he proceeded to rearrange his tarrot cards. "By the way..." he said beckoning Cloud closer with his finger, the spiky-haired teen leaning forward. "After your little spat with Sephiroth underneath the City of the Ancients, did you happen to check if Aerith was _actually_ dead, or did you just _assume_ she was dead before giving her that water burial?" he whispered quietly into his ear so only HE could hear. "Because from what I saw, a stab wound through the T7 Vertebrae was perfectly survivable. After all... dead bodies don't sink," he added cryptically.

Hearing that made Cloud clench his fists tensely. The former Night Raider narrowed his eyes towards the fortune teller. The statement alone struck a nerve within him. No one else was there when he saw her die right in front of him. Even though his name was coincidental to the vampire in his own world, their faces were different by a mile so there was no way this Vincent could be the same one from his own world, as Cloud was still more or less the same when he was born here except for his age.

"Wait, how did you know of that? You weren't there when she..." Cloud suddenly lost trail of his words, closing his eyes briefly before composing himself. Even though his hatred towards Sephiroth somewhat diminished at this point, the flower girl's death was something he didn't wanna remember.

"Knowing of matters beyond my ken, is old pat for a good fortune teller," the teen replied with an eye smile and a tilt of his head.

"Fortune teller my ass, there's something you aren't telling me." Retorted the Angel of Death with his sapphire eyes taking on a somewhat greenish glow. He wanted to compose himself but he needed answers and he needed them now.

"Cloud... Let me make something abundantly clear to you," Vincent said rising up from his seat, the once-jovial look in his eyes turning to glacial ice as he leveled the teen a narrowed look. "You are _not_ top of the food chain, and you do _not_ get to talk to me like that," he said coldly, the air rumbling _***gogogo***_ around him as an air of menace saturated the air, the teen's eyes briefly flashing golden.

"Hmph. You think I fear you, Vincent? I suggest you choose your next words wisely," Cloud said responding in kind. The Angel of Death's eyes glowed an ethereal green, causing the air to be saturated further. Cloud's eyes turned green and slitted, with a transparent pair of black and white angel wings behind the spiky haired blond.

As the spiky-haired teen clenched his fists and his eyes glowed brighter, Vincent could see a familiar, shadowy silhouette behind him; a tall silver-haired male with green cat-like eyes and a right black wing with a long nodachi in his left hand. A man whose profile was unmistakable.

"I am not saying I am in top of the food chain. But if it means punishing you, allow me to demonstrate." With that, Cloud's left hand began to glow, blue electricity coursing through it. The sky suddenly darkened, with lighting strikes appearing around outside the area.

"Your threat's as compelling as rat shit on the bathroom floor," Vincent replied in turn as a golden flame-like aura shone around him. "You aren't the _only_ one with great power, so allow ME to demonstrate," he said as his eyes shifted to gold, his nails growing into claws.

The Earth beginning to shake beneath their combined displays of power, a couple desks fell over and the sky darkened to pitch black, sans the occasional bolt of lightning ripping its way across the sky. For once, Cloud felt excited. Far too long, people were too intimidated by him or were too weak to even put up a fight. This Vincent...it would seem that for once Cloud has found himself quite a challenge before the Angel of Death.

"I must say, most people were either too arrogant or foolish to even combat me in battle. But you... you show promise," Cloud stated. "However... I've fought worse," he said with a smirk on his face as his voice grew a few octaves deeper, mirroring Sephiroth's own, his classmates exchanging astonished looks behind him as their respective displays of power continued to escalate, sparks dancing through the air between them as wind began to buffet their clothes, sending pencils and school supplies in all directions.

"It's only fair that I warn you... so have _I_ ," Vincent returned with an equal smirk, his canines sharpening into fangs and a vaguely humanoid figure taking shape inside the aura at his back.

Both classes could do nothing as the two powerhouses had an intense starting contest. Even Katsuki and Shōto had wide eyed looks. Both of them knew Cloud was powerful...but not to this extent.

"Heheheheh..." A small chuckle escaped Cloud's lips, sounding all to familiar. It mirrored exactly the same laugh Sephiroth did when he burnt down Nibelheim, and it was getting louder.

"You know, I just noticed something," Vincent chuckled.

"What is it?"

"That sound you're making... It's the same one Sephiroth made when he razed Nibelheim to the ground and killed everyone," he said aloud, the two classes' eyes going wide in shock, their mouths falling open in soundless cries of shock. "So tell me, Cloud, am I going to have to stop you from razing all of Yuuei and killing everyone here? After all, you _are_ Sephiroth's _clone_."

Vincent expected a look of fear upon Cloud's face, or at the very least, one of shock. To his surprise, instead, it was one of competition.

"No, I assure you that is not a necessity." Replied Cloud cooly, stopping his fit of laughter. "I was merely testing you, that is all. He no longer holds the reins." Cloud merely looked back, seeing the looks upon the faces of his fellow heroes-in-training. "But... I believe we should cut this short. As fun as it is to initiate a fight, it would do neither of us a favor if the others get caught in our little scuffle. My apologies for that, as I got a little carried away." Cloud added further, reigning in his power, the sky overhead clearing.

"I am at fault as well," Vincent replied as he withdrew his golden aura, the silhouette behind him swiftly vanishing and his eyes returning to bright crimson. "In my zeal to determine if you really _were_ , who I thought you were, I let that bastard's ego get the better of me," he said idly scratching his cheek.

"So how about we start over without scaring the other students?" Cloud asked, any traces of Sephiroth leaving his body. A small smirk was present upon the Angel of Death's normally stoic demeanor.

"That sounds quite preferable to leveling the entire school. The name's Vincent, nice to meet you," the fortune teller said extending his hand.

"The name's Cloud. A pleasure." He said towards Vincent, the teen responding in kind as the two shook hands. The hostility between the two was now nonexistent, much to the relief of their peers since it no longer looked like armageddon outside. He then grabbed Vincent by the shoulder, walking him off to the side of the room and whispered into his ear.

"In all seriousness... I feel like we should talk later. I'm a bit on edge that you know so much about me... and HIM," he whispered.

That on top of how he may've actually _drowned_ a still-alive Aerith weighed on him. Because in hindsight, dead bodies _don't_ sink; they float.

"All in good time," the fortune teller replied. "For now, we should probably try and run damage control. Lord knows what the MEDIA will make of our little pissing contest."

"Yeah...shit..." he cursed to himself. Cloud merely shook his head. "Seriously though, sorry about that. I acted stupidly and nearly got everyone on board." He said towards him. Both of them looked back and saw the looks present upon their classmates. Even though the conflict has passed, some students were understandably tense as to how the hell both of them are strong enough to affect the weather itself.

"So... Who wants their fortunes told?" Vincent asked with a bright smile that cut through the tension, holding up his tarot cards with a friendly eye smile as he took a seat on his desk.

"Ooh, me first!" Suddenly, the grape haired lech of Class 1-A jumped from the table in excitement, coming towards Vincent and pushing an unoccupied chair to rest across from the fortune teller's. "Tell me, am I gonna get a harem of ladies to sink my hands into? A haven where I can touch their bodies whenever I want?!" Mineta added excitedly, drool leaking on his face, much to the disgust of everyone especially the women.

"Well... Let's see what the cards say..." he said shuffling his deck of tarot cards before placing them on the table. Snapping his fingers, the first three cards atop the deck leapt onto the desk forward towards Mineta, the top two atop that retreating towards Vincent at an angle, while the last one suddenly shot to the right, creating a triangle. Suffice it to say, everyone was adequately surprised. "Your... appreciation, for the female form is apparent," he said flipping the card closest to Mineta, portraying the Sixth Arcanum: The Lovers. "However..." he said flipping the card on his left over, portraying the Fourteenth Arcanum: Temperance. "If you do not reign these feelings in, your fate will be that of... the Ninth Arcanum: The Hermit," he said flipping over the last card.

At first, Mineta didn't get it for a few seconds. Just then, he remembered the word "Hermit" on the dictionary. Vincent was basically implying he'd be all alone. Or rather, a _virgin_.

"Damn it!" He yelled into the heavens, a depression cloud on his head. He then slunk himself into the corner, weeping silently much to the amusement of the guys and satisfaction of the girls.

"So...who's next?" Asked Vincent, ignoring Mineta's agonized cries.

"Ooh, my turn!" Excitedly called out the Acid Quirk user, jumping down from the desk she was sitting at, walking towards Vincent.

"Very well, Ms. Ashido, let's see what your future holds," Vincent said dazzlingly shuffling his deck before setting the tarot cards down between them. Snapping his fingers, similar to Mineta, three cards jumped off the top of the deck before forming a triangle; the one closest to Mina was the Second Arcanum: The Priestess, followed by the Nineteenth Arcanum: The Sun, capped off by the Sixteenth Arcanum: The Tower.

"What does it all mean?" Mina asked with wide, curious eyes.

"I see… great success in your future…" Vincent began, Mina whooping excitedly. "Followed by… great failure…" he finished, causing the pink-colored girl to wilt. "Sorry I couldn't give you anything more concrete then that, it just wasn't in the cards," he apologized. "But hey, at least you're not going to die anytime soon. Least not as long as you don't TRY to get killed, so there's always that," he replied, causing Mina to brighten.

"Well...that's a good thing at least. Though I don't know what it all means..." she added sheepishly, scratching her head to emphasize her confusion. She went back to the desk she was sitting at.

"What about me? What do I got Mr. Fortune Teller?" Wondered Ochako, her legs dangling upon the desk she too was sitting on.

"Alright, let's take a look at yours," Vincent replied, shuffling his deck once again. Snapping his fingers, once more three cards formed a triangle. "Alright, let's see here… I see… great strength in your future," he said gesturing to the card closest to Ochako, the Ninth Arcanum: Strength. "I also see… _love_ in your future," he said gesturing to the Sixth Arcanum: The Lovers.

"But wait, doesn't this one mean I'll also _die_?" Ochako asked pointing to the Thirteenth Arcanum: Death.

"Not as long as the card is upside-down," Vincent corrected tapping the upside-down card. Which to everyone else was weird because when he was shuffling them, he didn't make any effort to turn any of them upside-down. "I must emphasize however, that strength will only come to you, as long as you do not squander the _opportunity_ to attain it," he said pointing to the lion-decorated card.

The bubbly girl had thoughts running through her head to interpret what it means. Like Mina, she came up with nothing.

"Eh, I'm stuck like Ashido. Got no idea what it means, he he." She chuckled awkwardly. Vincent merely gave her a smile in return.

"And I believe it is my turn, monsieur Vincent." Interjected the narcissistic boy, flashing a bright pose momentarily blinding everyone except for Cloud and Vincent.

"Tres bien, monsieur Aoyama," Vincent replied in kind, shuffling his deck with an added flair. Snapping his fingers, FOUR cards leapt out instead of three, forming a line instead of a square. "Well now…" he said flipping over each card. "This is an interesting one…" he said as he and Aoyama eyed the Tenth, Eighteenth, Seventeenth, and Nineteenth Arcanum, the Wheel of Fortune, Mon, Star, and Sun respectively. "I'm… not completely sure how to _say_ this, so I'll just say the first explanation that comes to your mind…" he said rising from his seat and clearing his throat. "You shall be _dazzling_ , with thousands of eyes looking upon you in complete and utter _awe_!" he proclaimed raising up his arms into a Y-shape as he looked upward, the air around him glowing gold as light radiates off of him like a halo.

"I see! Then I shall glow even brighter as I had before! Beware, fellow classmates for I will outshine you all!" He then did another pose, once again blinding everyone.

"Good luck with that, I guess." Commented Mina with a chuckle. Cloud merely shook his head while the others merely gave a blank stare.

"I believe it's my turn now, fortune teller. Show me what the cards have in store for me!" Fumikage implored towards the fortune teller, his bird mask looking directly into Vincent's eyes.

"Very well. Let us begin," Vincent said cooly, raising up his hand and snapping his fingers.

The next moment the lights in the room began to dim, the students of 1-A turning to the nearby light switch to see that the brightness setting was lowering all on its own. The sound of cards shuffling that followed was rather ominous as all other sound seemed to die out, Vincent's movements more reserved and deliberate as he prepared the cards for the bird-headed teen's fortune.

"I see… the Chariot, the Hanged Man, the Devil, and Judgement Arcanum," Vincent said pointing toward the seventh, twelfth, fifteenth, and twentieth Arcanum in that order as the cards formed a line. Stroking his chin, the red-eyed teen looked his cards over before turning to Tokoyami, whose eyes remained completely fixated on the Devil card, portrayed with an upside-down star, a goat's skull, and two devils of opposing gender. "The way I'm seeing this, I see tremendous amounts of power in your future… However, whether or not you'll be able to control that power, will be up to you as much as it will your comrades."

Fumikage's immediately knew what he was talking about. The bird man already knew that his Quirk can lose control should it stay in the shadow in exchange for power. Occasionally, he tried to experiment in putting the shadow under his control, but more often than not, it was comparable to that of a wild beast unable to be tamed.

"I see. Thank you for your wisdom." With that, Fumikage walked back towards his desk, using his Quirk to push the chair aside. Commentators could not find anything noteworthy to say about it.

"Anyway," he said snapping his fingers, the light-dimmer rising and bathing the room in light all on its own. "Who's next?"

"I'll go. Normally I don't believe in this hocus pocus stuff, but I'm interested to see what you'll say." Interjected Shōto, the son of Endeavor donning a look of boredom yet had a curious glint in them.

"Very well then," Vincent said shuffling his cards. "Let us see… where your future lies," he said setting the cards down. Snapping his fingers, the top-five cards of the deck jumped forward, the bottom-most card left behind as the remaining four shifted towards Todoroki, followed by the remaining three retreating toward Vincent at an angle and across before once again retreating at an angle, creating a diamond with one card in the center. "I see…" he said flipping the middle card over. "I see _you_ ," he said revealing the First Arcanum: The Magician, portrayed by an infinity symbol at the very top followed by two large eyes beneath it, a flame dominating the center of the card, and two splayed hands. "You stand in the shadow of… an Emperor…" he said revealing the Fourth Arcanum above The Magician, "with a discarded Empress ever-present in your thoughts," he said revealing the Third Arcanum beneath The Magician. "I see wickedness in you," he said as he revealed the Fifteenth Arcanum: The Devil, to the left of The Magician, "but I also see great justice," he said revealing the Eighth Arcanum: Justice; portrayed by a sword and two scales.

Shōto's eyes widened at that. Oddly enough, he also knew what he was talking about. The Emperor resembled his douchebag of a father, who treated him and his family like shit. Empress represented his kind and caring mother, who shielded him from the physical and emotional abuse he endured during his youth. Despite causing the burn on the left side of his face, he still cared for his mother. He carried both the powers of his mother and father, the Empress and Emperor respectively.

"At this juncture, you are not ready to confront the trappings of your bloodline. However, that doesn't mean your fate is set in stone. Eugenics experiment or not, your power is _your_ power. Becoming number one doesn't mean Endeavor does so vicariously through you. At the very most, it means he's dumped down to third, a more-deserving role for someone wicked such as him," Vincent said ominously as he made to return his cards to his deck, The Devil returning last.

Shōto eyes widened further. He knew that one day, as much as he would despise doing so that he would need to utilize the other half of his Quirk. Yet he forbade himself to do so in an attempt to spite his father. Vincent's words rang through his head. He does have a point, as the powers at his command are within his realm of control. No one but him can use this Quirk.

"I see. Thank you." Were his only words, standing by the door crossing his arms.

The moment Cloud stepped forward was the moment everyone drew breath. Considering their display of power almost caused Armageddon outside, both Class 1-A and 1-B could be nothing but draw their breath as the Angel of Death trudged towards his equal, a collected expression on his face.

"Mr. Strife. Back again I see," Vincent said jovially.

"Admittedly, your fortune telling skills have intrigued me a bit. Enlighten and show me what the cards have in store." He replied smoothly. The spectators let out a sigh of relief, since it was further confirmed that the hostility once present has disappeared.

"Very well then," the teen said elaborately shuffling his cards, splitting the deck in half multiple times and shuffling it in varying flourishes for a full minute before setting the cards down in front of Cloud with a powerful downward slam. Raising his hand to snap his fingers, the teen hesitated, before placing his hand atop the deck and rolling his hand at the wrist so the deck formed a spiral-shaped card spread. Placing his finger beneath the centermost card, he then raised it upward, riding it all along the spiral until he got to the very end of it.

"Whoa, why the hell?!" Asked Sero. Izuku and Shōto's eyes had looks of curiosity upon their faces as they saw all the tarot cards, from The Fool to The World in perfect order. What made it more impressive was that with the previous fortune tellings, not all the cards were revealed.

"Huh. So what does it mean?" Cloud asked, a bit impressed at the mini-show.

"I see… a great journey in your future… A pilgrimage of sorts, one stained with the blood of hundreds upon thousands. Humans, demons, monsters, it doesn't matter to whom or how many," he said raising up his finger, a droplet of blood forming where his fingertip had been cut. "By this journey's end, you will be far from what you once were. Heed this warning, Cloud Strife of Nibelheim. Through the course of this fated journey, you stand to either gain everything… or lose it all."

Everyone felt the weight of his words. "One stained the blood of hundreds upon thousands" was in layman's terms, "many will die." "Humans, demons, monsters it doesn't matter to whom or how many" meant that Cloud will fight various beings within this so called "pilgrimage".

It was the last words that got through them the most through: "You stand to either gain everything...or lose it all." While many didn't know what that meant, some had a modicum of an idea and all of them were sure it had to be related to Cloud's little light show earlier. The Angel of Death knew what this meant.

Fate can be a cruel mistress at times. Whatever this "pilgrimage" is, it's gonna test Cloud both physically and mentally. To see if Cloud is worthy and powerful enough to dominate the One Winged Angel.

He knows that the times they fought, Sephiroth didn't gave it his all. He merely held back mostly out of arrogance and even now, Cloud had yet to fully tap into Sephiroth's immense power. He's aware that the more he does it, the more he will change. Yet...despite that, Cloud didn't feel scared. In fact, he was the opposite of it.

Before, the thought of Sephiroth trying to change him would piss him off to no end...but surprisingly enough, not even a twinge of anger could be felt from his very being. Cloud himself felt very surprised at this too. Mentioning his name alone was enough to put him on edge, and despite that...he feels nothing, just indifferent.

That didn't stop his fellow students from looking at him in astonishment, surprise and even fear. They know that a clash between Cloud and Vincent could cause massive catastrophe, yet...many felt somewhat paranoid as to what Cloud will turn into.

His fellow students expected Cloud to be afraid or even crying...but his face was eerily calm, much to the surprise of his fellow students.

"I already know what I'm getting into by using _his_ power. I don't know if I'll change for the better or worse...but it matters not. I'm already knee deep in bodies. Time to finish this through the end." He let those words hang in the air, calmly sitting down.

Cloud was no stranger to killing. He did a _lot_ of that within the Empire. Hell, he even _enjoyed_ inflicting pain upon those who thoroughly deserved it, Wild Hunt being the most famous example.

His fellow students couldn't help but gawk towards the Angel of Death. It would seem that this one has a path of bloodshed and combat ahead of him, but he takes it in stride.

"Hm. I see," Vincent replied as he sucked on his bloodied finger. "I guess you're made of sterner stuff than most, so it makes sense you wouldn't be shaken by a fortune like this," he hummed. Taking a quick breath through puckered lips, the teen then began to shuffle his deck once more, Cloud noticing that the cut on his finger had disappeared.

"Enough of this bullshit!" Katsuki's voice suddenly rang out from the tense silence created by Cloud's fate. He walked towards Vincent, a look of anger on his face. He suddenly picked up Vincent's Tarot Cards and smashed them together with his Quirk, causing them to suddenly burn and some of them even melt.

"This is fake! No way this shit can be real! Do any of you fuckers actually believe what this dumbass is saying?! Fuck these cards! You may have made that light show with Strife, but remember something: I AM GONNA BE THE NUMBER ONE HERO!" He bellowed throughout the whole class as he slammed the charred remains down in front of him.

"You dumbass! What the hell was that for?!" Berated one of Vincent's classmates.

Katsuki merely scoffed. "So what? He's just a Class 1-B loser who can make cards fly, big deal! I'll crush them tomorrow!" Cloud merely shook his head. The Angel of Death thought he learned his lesson after giving him _another_ ass-whooping yesterday. It would seem not. Craning his neck, he saw Vincent with his head lowered.

 _Yep, Katsuki's gonna die...or at least get his ass kicked to the curb._

 **Cue Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST - Stardust Crusaders**

"Bakugou..." Vincent said coolly as he slowly rose from his seat, his eye downcast as he looked solemnly at the remains of his mother's tarot cards. "You..." he growled as his hands clawed at the remains of his only intact card, the Seventeenth Arcanum: The Star. "...BASTAAAAARD!" he suddenly roared in equal volume, tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as the air behind him began to shimmer, what remained of the card beneath curled fingers emitting a bright sapphire light. "Come out! Star Platinum!"

The shimmering air behind him exploding into a wall of purple, blue, and green stardust motes of light, from it, an enormous humanoid figure appeared. Bearing a physique similar to All Might, the guardian spirit-like entity that appeared had skin in varying purple hues. The so-named "Star Platinum" had long flowing hair similar in style to Izuku's, but with dark purple highlights instead of green, a metallic cap on its chin, and a similar headband divided into three pieces with the middlemost piece shaped like a vertical ellipse. Wavy golden lines running down each arm and each side of its torso continuing down its legs, the entity had a minimal range of clothing and armor including a short circular scarf colored red, golden shoulder pads with a spiral design, long black gloves with studs on the back, knee and elbow guards colored black with gold accents, a white loincloth, and short black boots.

The massive muscular form of Star Platinum looming over him, before Bakugou could gather nitroglycerin to his palms, the entity's massive hand clamped down around his scrawny neck, effortlessly lifting him from the ground as though he weighed nothing. Vincent shaking his extended left hand back and forth, Bakugou's head rolled in all directions as he was shaken forward, backwards, and side to side. The blond-haired teen completely discombobulated and staving off whiplash with everything he had, both Vincent and Star Platinum made a show of rearing back their right arms, curling each finger into a fist. Before Bakugou knew what had even hit him, Star Platinum's fist plowed into his visage as Vincent threw his right fist forward, bone splintering and teeth rattling in his skull under the colossal force of the blow that shook the very air.

"Orararararararara!" Vincent bellowed out as the entity called Star Platinum beat Bakugou to a pulp with his remaining hand, the piston-like speed of his punches making it resemble a dozen fists barraging the teen's body simultaneously, the air pressure whipping back everyone's hair and scattering papers. After five seconds of this brutal onslaught, bruises covering Bakugou's body and blood staining his clothes, Vincent opened his left hand, allowing Bakugou to fall to the floor.

However, before he could touch the ground and land in a broken heap, Vincent let out one last shout of- "ORA!" -, his and Star Platinum's right fists shooting forward with the latter burying itself into Bakugou's gut and sending the bloodied teen flying across the room. His body smashing completely through the classroom's wall, the teen's remaining momentum carried him into the reinforced glass window just outside. The bulletproof glass, capable of withstanding a direct hit from a mortar shell, actually buckled backwards, the bloody teen falling to the floor moments later leaving a distended array of spiderweb cracks.

"Keep the change, ya filthy animal," Vincent spat as Star Platinum faded away.

 **End OST**

Everyone merely gaped at Vincent's beatdown of Katsuki. Almost off of Class 1-A and 1-B were looking at Vincent with their jaws firmly planted on the ground. Cloud merely closed his eyes, his prediction coming into fruition.

 _When he gets up, it seems I'm gonna have to sock it in._

"Vincent...hey, it's gonna be okay..." Kendo walked over and started comforting the foreigner, hugging him tightly. Cloud concentrated on some of his magic energy and used a Cure spell on him, the magic working and mending his wounds and bruises. Still, Cloud felt...disappointment towards Katsuki. While he does care for him, his narcissistic attitude makes him wanna throw the guy off a cliff or leave him hanging by the edge.

Izuku merely facepalmed at his other childhood friend's blunder. He let his pride get the better of him and got _beaten._ Like Cloud, th freckled lad too get annoyed by Katsuki's prideful nature, as it tends to land the three of them into trouble more times than they could count.

The white-haired teen sniffing, tears falling on the destroyed cards, the teen shakily raised his right arm above his head.

The next moment, a phantom arm of the purest white and gold formed over the teen's own, a violent shout of- "MUDA!" -leaving his mouth as he struck the desk in front of him, scattering jagged shards of plastic and metal in all directions. Bystanders reeling back in shock, before anyone could be struck, the shards of plastic and metal suddenly stopped in midair, before suddenly reconverging before the gold-knuckled fist. To everyone's shock, the charred remains of the tarot cards Bakugou destroyed began repairing themselves, blackened and burnt paper returning to pristine condition until it was as though they were never destroyed in the first place.

As a consequence of this, the destroyed desk was simultaneously rendered down into neat orderly piles of constituent materials.

"Holy shit!" Remarked Mineta, seeing the desk as good as new. Shōto raised an eyebrow at this.

 _"He can summon humanoid-like beings or a body part of them and all of them have different qualities. Interesting..._ " the son of Endeavor mused to himself.

The events that transpired today was something no one could unsee. From Cloud's standoff with Vincent to Katsuki getting his ass handed to him, everyone was in a state of shock. Many were trying to process that two students within UA High are capable of potentially causing Armageddon.

"Blood King-sensei..." Vincent said calmly as he brushed his hair back down over his face. "Do you mind if I go to the bathroom?"

His teacher couldn't help but look at him in pity and sadness. He cared deeply for all his students and wanted to make sure they had a good experience in UA High, hence the reason why the two classes met, but Katuski's brash nature burned it down to shreds.

"Yes. Take some time off." He replied.

"Arigatou," the white-haired teen replied, making his way through the crowd, the students of 1-A parting before him in wake of the brutal beatdown they had borne witness to. " . . . Todoroki."

"Hm?" He looked at Vincent curiously.

"Your father might be an asshole... but I assure you..." he said as blood-colored eyes regarded him. " _My_ father... is the _god_ of assholes, and you'll have a far easier time of beating yours than I will to best mine."

Before Todoroki could inquire as to what he meant, Vincent left the room and went towards the bathroom.

But not before running back over to Bakugou and giving what was left of him a kick in the nads, as-visible through the gaping hole in 1-B's wall that Bakugou made on the way out.

"I knew something bad was gonna happen when this meet up started, but I didn't think it'd be this bad." Admitted Denki, scratching his head.

"Oh, poor Vincent..." cried Toru.

"Itsuka, right?" The orange haired girl looked at Cloud.

"What made Vincent lose composure?" He asked her.

"Those cards of his...they were given to him by his mother. They were all he had left to remind of her by after she passed away. Until _he_ came in." She sneered in Katsuki's unconscious form.

 _"_ What an asshole." Scoffed one member of Class 1-B.

"For once, I agree." Cloud said, his voice cold and void of emotion.

"Is Bakugo dead?" Asked Minoru. To answer his question, the red-eyed blond suddenly got up.

"Guess not." Both classes saw Cloud walk towards his location.

"Wait, where'd Cloud go?" Asked Ochako. Suddenly, they saw the normally calm and collected blond walk over to his fellow Musketeer, and he was _not_ happy.

 ** _Cue Final Fantasy VII: One Winged Angel (Orchestra Version)_**

"Strife, where-" Suddenly, a loud sonic boom resonated within the area, much to the shock of everyone. Both classes looked at the damaged area and saw Cloud punching Katsuki in the face. The impact was so strong that it launched him into the Class 1-B roof, where it made an imprint of his body.

During mid-fall Cloud delivered a brutal kick to the stomach, taking the oxygen out his body and made him cough up some blood. The force sent him into the glass, where he hit his head. Grabbing him by the neck, he punched him two times before on the third one, letting him go, causing him to get launched again.

"You stupid dumbass..." like how the Hulk threw down Loki, Cloud picked him up by the leg and slammed his body on the floor, each one making a crater on the ground. Looking at him momentarily, Cloud threw him roughly into the chalkboard.

"Good for nothing..." throwing him in the air, Cloud's left hand began to light up with blue electricity, coursing with magic energy.

"PIECE OF SHIT!" Cloud socked him in the face, creating _another_ sonic boom and launching him into the roof once more.

"Cloud, stop!" once more, his eyes began to turn green and the silhouette of Sephiroth appeared once more, causing the sky to darken.

"Oh, not again." Katsuki was about to get up when Cloud roughly grabbed him by the shirt and said,

"When this is over, you and I are gonna have a _very_ long talk about your damn arrogance." His voice once again resonating with the One Winged Angel before punching him so hard that it broke through the Class 1-B wall and into his classroom, where he hit his head on the glass again, making a crack.

 ** _End OST_**

Cloud's stoic face was wracked with anger and disappointment. Katsuki was still alive, he knew that much but he won't be getting up anytime soon. As someone who also held a tragic keepsake, he knows how it feels to hold something dear to him to remember him by. With Katsuki's insensitive action, it was equivalent of an insult to him, as he destroyed what was left of his mother. What was left that reminded him of her.

Calming himself, he reined in Sephiroth's power, causing the sky to brighten once more. Looking to his right, he saw Ochako hugging him tightly.

"Please, Cloud...stop this..." she begged. She knew of their history and it was tearjerking for friends to turn on each other. Just seeing the smack down delivered by both Vincent and Cloud made her wanna wish all of this didn't even happen

"I'm sorry, sensei...I lost control of myself." Aizawa merely shook his head.

"Just make sure this doesn't happen again." Were his only words. As brutal as the beatdown was, Aizawa knew that Katsuki wasn't the type to be changed with words. Someone needed to thoroughly punch his skull in before he can actually _learn_ his lesson. No matter how many times one tells Katsuki, he merely brushes it off.

"You know, when I fought him earlier during the faux hero-villain fight, I thought he learned his lesson. It was foolish to me to think otherwise." Cloud snapped his fingers and the desks and craters formed by his brutal beatings disappeared. Without saying a word, he walked towards the direction Vincent went off to.

Many of his class were wrapping their minds over the event that transpired.

"Sir...is Capture the Flag still gonna happen?" Asked Mina, raising her hand.

"I'll ask Vincent if he's willing to participate. If not, we can do it without him." Answered Blood-King.

"Same with Strife. Both of them really gave it to Bakugo pretty badly and have a lot of anger pent up."

And so both classes were filled with a heavy heart at what happened today. No one could say anything noteworthy.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

At the same time in one of Yuuei's bathrooms, one of the sink's faucets was running at full blast.

At the far end of the room, his hair pulled back by a red bandanna, Vincent raked his clawed nails down his forehead, blood pouring down his face and down the drain. As the white-haired teen continued to tear away the emblem that had appeared across his forehead, the teen breathed deeply through puckered lips between each rake of his claws. Once he was satisfied that his forehead was free of any garish markings, the teen breathed deeply once more, oxygen flooding his body and revitalizing him down to his very last cell, the claw marks that had once dominated his face fading away completely. Splashing his face with water and wiping away the last of the blood, Vincent let out a sigh of relief, glad to see it was his _own_ face staring back at him in the mirror.

"Heh... And Todoroki thinks _he_ has problems," the teen chuckled as he made sure to wipe away any of the blood that failed to land in the sink. "Someday, I _will_ beat you, father. Just you wait and see," he growled as he stared into the mirror, his crimson eyes briefly flickering gold as a deep, haughty laughter echoed in the back of his head, taunting him.

 ** _{Chapter End}_**

 **Oh, NeoNazo356 helped me with this chapter. I give credit to you for the additional assistance.**

 **As compensation for being gone for a RIDICULOUSLY long time, here's a chapter worth over 10,000 words.**

 **P.S.  
This Vincent isn't OBVIOUSLY the one from Cloud's own world. The same person who helped me introduced this OC to me as a way so that Cloud can have a rival that can equal him. I know of his origin, but I'm not gonna reveal it...at least until later on. Besides, I know some of you are thinking how the hell this Vincent knew Cloud. All will be revealed in due time. **

**Also, let's be real Katsuki may be much better here compared to canon, but he isn't the type of guy to change easily. While he views Cloud and to some extent Izuku at an equal light, he views 1-B as lower class punks...which got him in a heap of trouble.**


End file.
